Dream Team Fanfiction Remake
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After receiving an invite to Pi'illo Island in the mail, Princess Peach believes this vacation might be just what Mario and Luigi need. However, a dark force grabs her and pulls her into the world of dreams. Mario calls Ty and Shantae to help him enter the Dream World through Luigi's dreams, but can they stop this new evil. And unknown to Mario, Ty and Shantae make a bet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Dream Vacation**

(Princess Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom)

One day, Princess Peach was going through the mail that had just arrived that day. Alongside her were Toad and Toadsworth.

Princess Peach- Bill. Bill. Bill. Junk mail. Bill.

Then Princess Peach said a letter that was from Bowser in the pile.

Princess Peach- **REALLY** hazardous junk mail!

Then Toad brings her a paper shredder and Princess Peach drops the letter from Bowser in it while she held her nose.

Princess Peach- Geezes! If it's not kidnapping me, it's trying to ask me for a date with a damn letter invite! Bowser really needs to read the writing on the wall! Hey, what's that?

Then Princess Peach sees another letter in the pile. She picked it up and it was an invite to a tropical resort in a place called Pi'illo Island.

Princess Peach- A vacation sounds nice.

Toadsworth- My lady, are you sure? You still have a kingdom to run. Also, remember what happened at Isle Delfino?

Princess Peach- It's not just for me. Mario and Luigi have been working hard with their new team on Smash City almost none stop. The Mario Brothers keep collapsing from exhaustion almost every day since that battle against Tabuu. And besides, Mario and Luigi went through a lot during that battle. This trip might be just what they need to relax. I know Tabuu has the power to wipe us all out, but after how bad Mario and Sonic left Tabuu in that fight, I don't think he'll be ready to strike again any time soon and Mario needs to stop worrying for a bit. Toadsworth, send a reply to this invite! Toad, send a message to Mario and Luigi!

(On the airplane ride to Pi'illo Island)

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadsworth were in the plane. Mario and Luigi were looking like they had bags in their eyes. Luigi was resting his head on a pillow and trying to get some sleep while Mario was moving his head around frantically.

Mario- I can't go on this trip, princess! What if Tabuu strikes again and…

Luigi opened one eye and looked at Mario.

Luigi- Will you give it a rest already, Mario! Tabuu will obviously need more time to regain his power for another attack than it will to prepare for his next attack!

Mario- But Smash City still needs…

Luigi- Ty the Tasmanian Tiger has already volunteered to help get whatever preparations he can on Smash City while we're on vacation. You and I haven't gotten much sleep in over two weeks. Just give it a rest, bro.

Luigi closes his eye and tries to fall asleep again.

Toad- Luigi is right, Mario. You need to unwind a bit. Can't fight Tabuu when you're all tired out like this. Besides, princess' orders.

Then Mario folded his arms and pouted a bit.

Mario- Fine…

(At the Pi'illo Island Airport)

Once the plane had landed, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth got off the plane and were greeted by a crowd of block people. Among them was this block man with an Italian style mustache like Mario and Luigi.

Broque Monsieur- Princess Peach, vat a plazure it iz to zee you again

Princess Peach- You as well, Broque Monsieur.

Then Broque Monsieur sees Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

Broque Monsieur- And I zee you brought zee guest of honor. Zee Super Mario Brothers zat zaved the vorld from zat horrible god, Tabuu. Don't vorry. I agree vith zee princess zat you need and deserve a vacation like zis and you'll all get zee best rooms in zee Pi'illo Castle hotel.

Yoshi- Any food in castle? Yoshi hungry.

Luigi- Yoshi, you ate all of your plane food as well as everyone else's on the plane. How can you still be hungry?!

(Pi'illo Cattle Hotel)

On the outside, the castle appeared as a simple medieval style castle, but on the inside it looked like a modern hotel. There were many venders with lots of Pi'illo themed merchandise. But standing in the lobby was a small Star Sprite whom Mario and Luigi know very well.

Starlow- Princess Peach! Toadsworth!

Princess Peach- Starlow, you were invited to the island as well?

Starlow- That's right. I came all the way to represent the Star Sprites.

Then Starlow sees Mario and Luigi.

Starlow- Mario, I haven't seen you since our last adventure into Bowser's insides. But I've heard you've been doing well for yourself. Leading a team with your brother, Yoshi, and 8 other heroes outside of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not to mention holding your own against an evil god with the power of an S ranked god.

Mario- Yeah, we've been busy lately, Starlow.

Luigi- And Mario has been refusing to take a rest after that battle, thinking Tabuu will attack at any moment. Which is why the Princess is insisting Mario relax at this place.

Starlow- Oh…hey Luigi. Haven't seen you in a while either.

Broque Monsieur- Oh! Oh! Excusez-moi! Zare iz one zing I vould like to zow you all. If you vould follow me.

Then Broque Monsieur opened a large door and everyone followed him inside of it. Inside was what looked like a small stage standing in the middle of the room. As soon as everyone came into the room, the there was a buzzing sound and the lights went out.

Toadsworth- What's that?

Then a movie screen and projector appeared showing a researcher that studies Pi'illo Island named Doctor Snoozemore.

Doctor Snoozemore- Mmm-yes, welcome! I am the administrator of this island, Doctor Snoozemore…Mm-yes, and I should like to tell you of the island's lor…

Then the doctor's face vanished from the movie screen and the scenes of the island's history was shown on the screen.

Doctor Snoozemore- A long time ago, on this island…The Pi'illo people folk lived in this place called it the Pi'illo Kingdom. But then, over a short span…The Pi'illo Kingdom suddenly fell and was no more. What happened to the Pi'illo Kingdom? Mm-yes, this question lingers. It is one of the mysteries that we are actually trying to solve today. Indeed, another of these mysteries sleeps deep within Pi'illo Castle. Some say a treasure hides there since the time of the Pi'illo Kingdom. The deeper passages have only recently been discovered. What treasure do you suppose sleeps in this cazzzzz…zzZZzz…

After the movie ended, the lights came back on and Princess Peach walked closer to the stage in the middle of the room.

Princess Peach- Oh my! Fascinating! So there's a treasure sleeping somewhere in the castle!

Then Princess Peach actually walks on the stage.

Princess Peach- What sort of treasure do you suppose would sleep here?

Then Toadsworth jumped on the stage as well.

Toadsworth- You're majesty, please! Step down at once! I sense calamity!

Little did they know, the movie screen was folding back and a hidden passage in the wall was opening. Suddenly. The stage turned into a platform with rockets coming out of the sides and the platform dashes into the passage as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.

Starlow- Oh no!

Mario- Princess Peach!

Luigi- It took off with Princess Peach and Toadsworth…

Starlow pressed her face into Broque Monsieur's face with an angry look on her face.

Starlow- You! Why is there a rocket platform there in the first place?!

Broque Monsieur- Ah! Oui! I must tell you, back zere we found zis ancient hidden area. Zat platform was only recently installed for zee exploring… But it is in the testing phase…or at least was… Zee pressure of zee petit footsies activated zee mechanism, honh? Oui! Technology, c'est magnifique!

Luigi- All this talk about technology is reminding me of how Ty likes to think.

Yoshi- So…what back there, anyway?

Starlow- Nothing dangerous, right? **RIGHT?**

Broque Monsieur- I have not gone back zere myself. Non. Too damp for moi. But I hear…Zere is something back zere, oui. Something protects, zee treasure…

Starlow- Great…Princess Peach and Toadsworth are there with some ancient thing?!

Then the rocket platform returned to the room, but there was no one riding it.

Mario- It's back.

Yoshi- But where friends?

Starlow- I guess we'll have to ride this thing and find them before something bad happens. Make this platform work again!

Broque Monsieur- Euh…Oui. Very well.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Starlow got on the rocket platform and it took off just like it did with Princess Peach and Toadsworth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: A Bet Between Technology and Magic**

(Inside a hidden area)

The rocket platform finally reached the end of the track, but because there were no seats or seat belts on the rocket platform, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Starlow were hurled into the wall at the end of the room. Mario and Yoshi just wall jumped off the wall, Starlow just floated away from the wall, but Luigi face planted into the wall like a bug on a windshield.

Mario- Hey, where'd Luigi go?

Yoshi- Yoshi think he still on wall.

Mario looked at the wall and saw Luigi slowly sliding down the wall while his face was still plastered against the wall and keeping the same pose.

Luigi- Mario…I think I broke my nose…

Mario- Shit! We came to relax and we're already working our asses off to rescue Princess Peach. I should've stayed in Smash City and continued getting everything ready for when Tabuu returns for round 3.

Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Luigi and placed Luigi on his saddle.

Yoshi- Luigi rest of Yoshi for while so Luigi can rest.

Mario- What is this place?

The area looked nothing like the lobby of the castle from before. It looked like parts of a castle that looked almost ready to crumble at any moment. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Starlow continued down the path and it seem to feel more like Bowser's castle than a happy castle. Eventually, they found these four creatures that looked like they were made of purple flames surrounding Princess Peach and Toadsworth. However, when Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Starlow rushed to save them, the strange creatures vanished. This did seem a little odd to them at first, but then Princess Peach and Toadsworth noticed them.

Princess Peach- Mario, thank goodness! You guys came for us! Oh, I'm so relieved…

Toadsworth- Master Mario…it sure was a close shave, to be sure! We fled the chamber, but were surrounded…

Starlow- We're just glad you're ok.

Then Mario and Luigi saw something in the corner. It looked like a shrine with some kind of pillow with a black aura surrounding it.

Mario- Mama-mia! Is that the treasure Doctor Snoozemore was talking about?

Luigi- Let's just get it before Broque Monsieur finds another way to drag Princess Peach down here.

Mario walks up to the strange pillow and grabs it. But as soon as Mario begins walking away with the pillow, those purple flamed creatures returned and surrounded them.

Luigi- Mario, I think we got trouble!

Then Mario reaches into his pockets and pulls out two ice flowers.

Mario- I knew it was a good idea to pack in a few power up items! Here Luigi!

Then Mario and Luigi turned into Ice Mario and Ice Luigi. Ice Mario and Ice Luigi shot a few ice balls at some of the purple flamed creatures and they turned into purple colored stones. Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around some of them and spat them at the other purple stones, causing them to shatter upon impact. After all of those creatures were defeated, another doorway opened up.

Princess Peach- Do you really think it's safe here?

Toadsworth- Master Mario! Master Luigi! Master Yoshi! Would you mind seeing if the coast is clear?

Ice Mario- Alright.

(In some kind of display room)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Starlow walked through the door and saw what looked like a museum of Pi'illo Island's history.

Starlow- So many ancient artifacts here. What is this place?

Suddenly, Broque Monsieur entered the room.

Broque Monsieur- Zis is well done! You bring back zee treasure from see castle depths. Incroyable! Zis is the collection room where we keep zee items excavated from zee island!

Yoshi- Collection room?

Starlow- You mean you put Princess Peach in danger on purpose so Mario and Luigi could get you your stupid treasure for the collection room?!

Mario- That would be a little mean.

Then Luigi saw a nice comfortable looking bed in the middle of the room and just eyed it.

Broque Monsieur- Oui, if you have fatigue, you can rest on zat bed.

Then Luigi jumped on the bed, pulled out the strange pillow they found in the castle, and took a fell asleep in the bed. Not that long after, Princess Peach and Toadsworth entered the collection room and saw all of the artifacts in the room.

Princess Peach- There do appear to be many interesting artifacts here

Suddenly, this strange form of energy emerged from the pillow Luigi was sleeping on. Everyone walked closer to get a better look when it expanded and almost looked like a rainbow colored cloud. Before anyone knew what would hit them, some kind of hand reached out and pulled Princess Peach into the rift opened by the energy before it closed.

Toadsworth- Princess!

Mario- Oh shit! Not again!

Starlow- Mario, don't just stand there! Go and help her!

Mario- I don't know how!

Broque Monsieur- I think I might have an idea, but you need the combination of skilled magic and advanced technology.

Mario- Magic and technology you say. I think I might know two people that can help me with that.

(Ty's computer lab in Smash City)

Ty the Tasmanian Tiger and Shantae were standing next to Ty's computer in the lab, but the two were actually glaring at each other with such ferocity.

Ty- Face it! Me tech can outdo anything your silly hocus pokus crap can do!

Shantae- Dream on, hairball! Your tech has its limits while my genie magic has none!

Ty and Shantae continued to glare and growl at each other until Ty's computer was making an alarm sound.

Ty- Looks like one of our mates is sending out an S.O.S. signal.

Ty walked over to his computer to check the notification while Shantae quickly stroked her hair a bit.

Shantae- Let me guess, someone on the team needs my genie magic.

Ty- Well I'll bet you they'll need me tech more!

Ty looked at the S.O.S. signal and was surprised at what he saw.

Ty- That's odd. The signal is coming from Mario's communicator and even stranger, he's requesting the assistance from both of us.

Shantae- You're right. That is awkward.

Ty- This gives me an idea. How about a little bet? We'll both go on this adventure to help Mario and you'll bring all the best your magic can offer while I bring the best me tech can offer. Whichever proves to be more useful wins.

Shantae- Ok. If I win, you'll have to die your hair purple and put on my spare dancer outfit for a week.

Ty- And if I win, you'll have to die your hair orange, sprout Tasmanian tiger fur all over your body, and wear me spare shorts for a week.

Then Ty and Shantae shook hands and made the bet official.

Shantae- I can't wait to see everyone laughing at you when they see you dressed like a belly dancer.

Ty- You'll be waiting a long time, because they'll be seeing you dressed like a Tasmanian tiger when this adventure is over.

(Back in the collection room at Pi'illo Castle)

Ty and Shantae came out of a portal and were now standing in front of Mario.

Ty- G'day Mario mate! So how can me and me tech be of assistance?

Then Shantae moved in front of Ty, trying to block Ty from Mario's view.

Shantae- Or how can my magic be of assistance?

Then Ty and Shantae began acting like they were trying to push each other out of the way.

Mario- Uh…is something wrong here?

Ty and Shantae immediately stopped and began acting as casual as possible.

Ty- Uh…no, mate! We're just eager to help out a mate in need!

Shantae- Yeah! We're just happy to help our leader, Mario, anyway we can!

Then Ty and Shantae were making these big grins that was kind of creeping both Mario and Yoshi out a bit.

Mario- Ok…well anyway, the reason I called you both here is because Princess Peach has gone missing again. You see that tiny sparkling ball of energy floating over Luigi's head? It turned into a portal and sucked Peach inside right before I called you both. Ty, your tech might be able to help us contain it, but…

Ty- Say no more, mate! I've got just the tool for the job.

Then Ty pulls out some kind of metal sphere and it just traps the dream energy inside of it.

Mario- Thing is, we also need the portal that energy produced to open again so I can follow after Princess Peach.

Ty- That might take me two hours to figure out how to do, mate.

Shantae- Maybe for you, but watch this!

Then Shantae put a drop of her genie magic into the dream energy and the portal suddenly opened up again.

Mario- That's also why I also requested Shantae. But now let's get in there and rescue Princess Peach.

Then Mario jumps into the portal, followed by Yoshi. Shantae turned to look at Ty before entering the portal.

Shantae- It seems your tech is out of date compared to my magic.

Shantae give Ty a quick wink before jumping in after Mario and Yoshi. Ty just growled a bit under his breath and jumped in the portal as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Journey into Luigi's Dream World**

(The Dream World)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae came out of the portal and were completely surprised as to when this new area looked like. For the most part, it appeared they were still in Pi'illo Castle, but the view from the windows showed nothing but a rainbow colored light, the layout of platforms in the area seemed off, and everything just didn't feel like it belonged in there.

Yoshi- Where are we?

Shantae- Maybe this is Luigi's dream. That dream energy portal opened up when Luigi fell asleep on that strange pillow, right? Well, I heard that the Pi'illo's had the ability to make dreams into reality. Maybe this is what they meant by that.

Ty- A little preposterous, but it's hard to say for sure, since the Pi'illo people vanished 1,000 years ago.

Mario- Let's just find the princess and get out of here before something worse happens.

Shantae (mutters to Ty)- Yeah, so we can watch you lose out bet.

Ty (mutters to Shantae)- Don't count on it.

Yoshi- You two make bet?!

Ty and Shantae- Shhh!

Shantae (whispers to Yoshi)- Yes, Ty and I made a bet to see if my magic or his tech is more useful in this adventure.

Ty (whispers to Yoshi)- But please don't tell Mario or he might force us to call it off. And Shantae and I might not get another chance to prove which is better.

Before they could get far exploring this strange place to look for Princess Peach, Mario heard a familiar voice.

Dreamy Luigi- Mario!

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae turned around and saw what looked like Luigi, only there was a strange green aura glowing lightly around his body. Now a lot like when Sonic turns into Super Sonic, but more like a glow stick.

Mario- Luigi! How did you get in here?!

Dreamy Luigi- I don't know what you mean by that, Mario. I remember falling asleep on that bed and pillow in that collection room and the next thing I knew, I was here talking to you guys. But what I'm wondering is why Ty and Shantae are here?

Ty- I guess you were right. This must be Luigi's dream.

Then Mario briefly explained what everything to Dreamy Luigi.

Dreamy Luigi- So this is all in my dreams? That means I'm invincible! I'm stronger than Tabuu in this place!

Mario- How about you just help us find where Princess Peach is in your dream before something bad happens to her again. Also, I'm a little surprised you're not making yourself into a giant muscular man with an enormous *****.

Dreamy Luigi- The author of this fanfiction remake of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team wanted to keep the rating at T for Teen and it would be best to follow his orders.

Mario- Fair enough. But since you're not physically here, perhaps we should call you Dreamy Luigi.

Dreamy Luigi- Sounds fine by me bro.

(In the Collection Room at Pi'illo Castle)

Luigi was still sleeping on the bed and Starlow, Toad, Toadsworth, and Broque Monsieur were still watching Luigi as he slept. Suddenly, Luigi put a smile on his face and began to chuckle a bit in his snoring. They all began looking at Luigi with a confused look on their face.

(Back in the Dream World)

After exploring the Dream World version of Pi'illo Castle for a bit, Mario and the others finally saw Princess Peach. However, she was being carried by some kind of purplish smoke with glowing yellow eyes.

Princess Peach- Help me!

Just then, the purple smoke rushed off, still holding Princess Peach. Before they could give chase, some monsters tried to attack them.

Dreamy Luigi- Don't worry, Mario! I know just what to do!

Then Dreamy Luigi turned into a bright green light and merged with Mario, giving him the same green glow Dreamy Luigi had.

Mario- Wow! I feel incredible. What did you do?

Before Dreamy Luigi could answer, one of the monsters charged for Mario. Mario dodged and hit the monster with his signature jump attack. However, this jump attack did more damage than normal and a bunch of mini-Dreamy Luigi's fell from the sky and did a jump attack on the rest of the monsters and knocked them all out.

Yoshi- Yoshi speechless…

Ty- I guess that because this is literally Luigi's dream, he can defy the laws of reality as much as he wants in this place.

Shantae- Wish we could use something like that when we have to fight Tabuu again.

Dreamy Luigi comes out of Mario's body.

Dreamy Luigi- Please don't mention Tabuu. That's the whole reason we're supposed to be on vacation. To help Mario relax and not worry about that wicked god.

Eventually after exploring more of the Dream World of Pi'illo Castle, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae entered this dark chamber in and found that purplish smoke again, still holding on to Princess Peach. Princess Peach looked like she was out cold, but the purplish smoke began to growl at them. Suddenly, it produced a dream clone of Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae.

Ty- What the hell are those supposed to be?!

Mario- They have the same glow as Dreamy Luigi, so they must be our dreamy duplicates.

Mario tried to jump on the Dreamy clone of himself, but he dodged.

Dreamy Mario- Princess Peach gets captured again, and you go and risk your life over and over again. What do you get, nothing. You just rescue her to prepare her to get snatched up again later on.

Mario- What are you…

Then Dreamy Mario did a jump attack and Mario and knocked him to the ground.

Dreamy Ty- You're no different, mate. You stop Boss Cass' plans and he just starts them up again. It's only a matter of time before Boss Cass comes after you wife or even your recently born son.

Ty seemed distorted for a bit by what Dreamy Ty said long enough for Dreamy Ty to hit Ty with a boomerang.

Dreamy Shantae- You claim you're a Guardian Genie just like your mother, but no matter how much magic you have, you'll never be anything more than a half genie.

Before Shantae could react to that, she was hit with a fireball that was conjured by her Dreamy counterpart. Then Yoshi saw Dreamy Yoshi launch his tongue at Yoshi, but Yoshi managed to avoid it.

Yoshi- This bad! They have same abilities and using friends' weaknesses!

Dreamy Luigi- Well this is my dream and I say my friends will win!

Then Dreamy Luigi turn himself into a green light again and this time the green light went into not just Mario, but Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae too.

Ty- Bonza, Luigi mate! This does feel great!

Shantae- I guess it's time to see what these new powers can do.

Shantae hit Dreamy Shantae with a fireball, only it turned green and it had Luigi's face on it. After Dreamy Shantae took that hit, smaller green flames rained down on her and Dreamy Shantae took more damage. Then Shantae kicked Dreamy Shantae in the chest and knocked Dreamy Shantae to the ground. That's when Dreamy Shantae exploded into a flash of rainbow colored lights. Ty threw his boomerang at Dreamy Ty and after the boomerang hit Dreamy Ty, a bunch of smaller boomerangs with Luigi's face on them attacked Dreamy Ty from behind. Giving Ty the chance to punch Dreamy Ty in the face and knocking him to the ground. Then Yoshi performed a flutter jump over Dreamy Yoshi.

Yoshi- Boing Pow!

The last thing Dreamy Yoshi saw before being turned into rainbow colored lights was Yoshi's ground pound attack. Then Mario hit Dreamy Mario with his jump attack and then a bunch of mini Luigi's fell from the sky and jumped on Dreamy Mario. Once all of the Dreamy clones were defeated, their attention returned to purplish smoke still holding on to Princess Peach. But before they could do anything, the ground suddenly shook and an opening, like a fissure, opened up in the ground.

Princess Peach- Mario!

Then the purple smoke went down the sudden opening before it instantaneously closed itself right back up.

Dreamy Luigi- Oh no!

Mario- Shit! We lost her again!

Suddenly, a small pink light appeared in front of them.

Mysterious voice- Keep going…You're so close…The nightmare chunk…Break it…

Mario- What do you mean by that?

Then the pink light began moving down a path and Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae followed it. At the end of the path was a blackish purplish crystal.

Ty- That must be the nightmare chunk that thing was talking about.

Dreamy Luigi- Hey! I think there's someone trapped inside of it!

Then Mario got underneath the nightmare chunk and jumped at it like if he was jumping underneath a block. It began to crack after one jump, so Mario jumped at it again until it did break. Once the nightmare chunk was destroyed, the pink light came out of it and it turned into a strange creature that looked like he had a pillow for a head. The creature looked around for a bit before finally saying something.

Mysterious creature- Ahhhh…I am at one with freedom!

Mario- Um…who are you?

Mysterious creature- Are you the kind souls who set me free?

Mario nods.

Mysterious creature- I am in your debt. I am Prince Dreambert of the Pi'illo Kingdom. I though everyone on Pi'illo Island knew who I was.

Ty- Hold on there, mate! You're a Pi'illo?! The Pi'illo's were said to have been extinct for 1,000 years!

Prince Dreambert- 1,000 years?! That can't be right! What I really trapped for that long? It seems evil has befallen during my absence. Let us return to the real world at once.

(Back in the Collection Room)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped out of the portal to the Dream World and back in the real world. Just as Luigi was waking up, the strange pillow he was resting his head on was beginning to wiggle a bit.

Toadsworth- Good heavens! Master Mario! Master Yoshi! Master Ty! Mistress Shantae! Where is the princess?!

Starlow- What happened in there?

Just then, the strange pillow Luigi was resting his head on began to jiggle and make noise. Everyone in the room approached Luigi. Luigi woke up and the portal to the Dream World closed. Suddenly, the strange pillow burst into bright lights before transforming into Prince Dreambert.

Toadsworth- Mercy me! What now?!

Prince Dreambert- Mario…that's your name, yes?

Mario- Correct. And these are my friends. My brother Luigi, Yoshi, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, and Shantae.

Toadsworth- What is the meaning of this?!

Prince Dreambert- I am Prince Dreambert of the Pi'illo Kingdom.

Broque Monsieur- I suspected the treasure belonged to zee prince, but I never thought it vas zee prince!

Starlow- But why were you all petrified until now?

Prince Dreambert- My soul's essence was trapped within pure nightmare. I was trapped there until Mario here freed me.

Broque Monsieur- Zis shocks me! Zen zee stories about zee end of zee Pi'illo folk are false?

Prince Dreambert- The end of the Pi'illo folk? What do you mean by that?

Mario- The Pi'illo people vanished without a trace 1,000 years ago. It was assumed they were all wiped out.

Prince Dreambert- Antasma! This must've been his doing!

Mario- What now?

Prince Dreambert- I must go and find my people.

Then Prince Dreambert dashes off. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Starlow chase after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into the Deep Slumber**

(At Mushrise Park south of Pi'illo Castle)

Mario and his friends arrived at a bridge which leads to the park on the island.

Mario- Now where did that Pi'illo go?

Suddenly, there was a crackling sound coming from the bridge.

Yoshi- Mario's, please tell Yoshi was hearing things…

Suddenly, the bridge collapsed and they all fell down the hole.

(Underground tunnels below Pi'illo Island)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Starlow crash landed into the tunnels. However, Shantae landed on Ty's body.

Ty- Get your fat butt off me!

Shantae- How rude! My behind is hardly…I'll be reporting this to your wife, Shazza!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Starlow got up and looked at Ty and Shantae with confusion.

Mario- Um…you two ok?

Then Ty and Shantae got back up and brushed themselves off.

Ty- Yeah…we're just…fine…

Mario- Ok, because you've both been acting strange since you got here.

Starlow- Right now, we need to find a way out of here if we're gonna find Prince Dreambert.

Mario and his friend explored the tunnels for a bit until they discovered another one of those strange pillows, just like the one Prince Dreambert was trapped in earlier.

Starlow- This must be another Pi'illo trapped in nightmare. Maybe we can rescue it like we did with Dreambert.

Mario- Good idea.

Then Mario tried to rest his head on the pillow, but nothing happened.

Ty- No dice, mate.

Shantae- Well, if it worked on Luigi last time, maybe it will work for Luigi again.

Luigi- Ok. I could use another nap anyway.

Then Luigi rested his head on the pillow and he immediately fell asleep. Then a small patch of dream energy appeared like before.

Mario- It's working! Ty, Shantae, quick! Help me open the portal!

Ty used his device to capture and contain the dream energy and Shantae used her magic to open the portal.

Starlow- Looks like it has to be Luigi that gets to sleep. Maybe it's the fact that Luigi conks out so easily is why it works on him.

Suddenly, Prince Dreambert appeared behind them.

Prince Dreambert- Correct.

Everyone turned around to look at the prince.

Mario- You again…

Prince Dreambert- The wavelength of this one's sleep is extremely close to the Pi'illo's. For this reason, when he sleeps on a Pi'illo trapped in nightmare, a portal to the Dream World opens. I guess I have no choice since I can't save my people on my own. Mario, you and your friends helped me, so will you help me save my people?

Mario- Will you help us find Princess Peach?

Prince Dreambert- I will grant you whatever favor I can for this assistance.

Starlow- I better stay here and keep an eye on Luigi's body while you're in the Dream World.

Mario- Very well. Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Let's a-go!

(Dream World version of the tunnels)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived in the Dream World. Then Dreamy Luigi appeared out of nowhere.

Dreamy Luigi- Hey guys. I guess we're all inside my dream again.

Prince Dreambert- Dreamy Luigi…was not expecting this. But we can use this to our advantage.

After exploring that part of the Dream World for bit, they eventually discovered the nightmare chunk the Pi'illo was trapped in and Mario shattered it.

(Back in the real world)

Mario and the others jumped out of the portal from the Dream World and the pillow turned back into a Pi'illo when Luigi woke up. The Pi'illo looked around.

Pi'illo- Joy! I'm free at last!

Prince Dreambert- Well, that's one down.

Pi'illo- Prince Dreambert! You're majesty!

Starlow- Interesting. If we destroy the nightmare chunks imprisoning each Pi'illo, they'll turn back to normal.

Luigi- How about finding a way out of here.

Pi'illo- I can help with that.

Then the Pi'illo opened a door leading back to above ground and to Mushrise Park.

Mario- Dreambert, before we continue, what exactly happened when you and your people were incased in Nightmare?

Prince Dreambert- It was all the work of the Bat King, Antasma. Our people had the power to make dream into reality with the way we can enter the dreams of others. Our kingdom was given this power by the help of two magic stones. The Dream Stone and the Dark Stone. The Dream Stone was fueled by dreams while the Dark Stone was fueled by nightmares. The Bat King, Antasma, tried to swipe the Dark Stone from us, but we locked him away in the Dream World. But before he was completely trapped, he saw an opportunity to shatter the Dark Stone and release its nightmare remanence all over the Pi'illo's. Turning me and my people into the pillows that they are now. In fact, Antasma was the one who took your princess, making our problems one in the same.

Luigi- Shit! That's some intense stuff.

(Mushrise Park)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert arrived in a lovely park.

Yoshi- Yoshi glad be out of that mess.

Shantae- Hey, I think I see another one of those pillows.

Mario looked over to where Shantae was pointing at and saw two block people trying to repair this robot that was hooked to the park's sprinkler system. One of those block persons was holding one of those strange pillows in one hand.

Block worker- I'm sorry sir, but we don't have the right tools to fix this.

Foreman- Then go and get the right tools! We need the sprinkler system fix asap!

Block worker- Yes sir!

After the block worker left, Mario and the others approached the foreman.

Foreman- Hu? What do you want?

Mario- Sorry to bother you, but we need that pillow.

Foreman- What a preposterous thing to ask! This here is my favorite pillow and you want me to hand it over! No thank you.

Prince Dreambert- It's not a pillow. That is one of my Pi'illo citizens trapped in nightmare.

Foreman- Look, I am very busy trying to fix the park's sprinkler system and I can't be bothered by some…

Before the foreman knew it, he pushed a button and activated the robot. The robot grabbed the foreman and threw him like a stone. The robot then wrecking the area with the water pressure of the water cannons on its arms.

Foreman- Oh no! It's gone out of control!

The robot tried to hit Mario and the others, but they dodged.

Ty- Good thing I brought all three of me elemental boomerangs. Me Zapperangs should stop this.

Then Ty threw his Zapperangs at the robot and the electric shock fried the robot's systems.

Foreman- What did you do?

Ty- I shorted the thing out. He can't attack us now.

Foreman- But he was also what operates the park's sprinkler system. We really need him to be back online.

Ty pulls out a few of his tools.

Ty- No worries, mate. I am an expert with this kind of stuff.

In less than five minutes, Ty got the sparkler system up and running again. The foreman handed Mario the pillow.

Foreman- Ok, you can have it for helping me out.

Ty put his paws to his hips, puffed his chest out, and had a proud look on his face and he glanced at Shantae for a brief moment.

Ty- Technology at its finest, mates.

Shantae (grunted)- Show off…

After they got the pillow, Luigi fell asleep on it and a portal to the Dream World opened up.

(Dream World version of Mushrise Park)

Mario- Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived and Dreamy Luigi appeared shortly after.

Prince Dreambert- I think I know which of my people is trapped here. Eldream, the elder of my people. I can feel his presence in this place. But I also feel Antasma here. We better keep our guard up.

After exploring the Dream World, they eventually found the nightmare chunk. When Mario broke the nightmare chunk, out came a Pi'illo who looked like a very old man.

Eldream- Eh? What's going on? Would you look at that! I can move again!

Prince Dreambert- Good to see you too, Eldream.

Eldream- Prince Dreambert! What just happened?!

Prince Dreambert told Eldream what was going on and about Mario and about Princess Peach.

Eldream- Yes, I sense the princess you are looking for. She is in the Dream's Deep. Which is the deepest part of someone's dreams. I'm afraid your brother's Dreamy form can't follow you down there, but I can still bring the rest of you there.

Mario- Sorry Luigi, but you'll have to sit this one out.

Yoshi- Is it dark in Dream's Deep? Yoshi no like dark places.

Ty- Don't worry, Yoshi. We'll be with you all the way.

(Back in the real world)

Starlow was sitting next to Luigi's sleeping body.

Starlow- I sure hope they're alright. What's taking them so long?

Then Starlow saw Luigi making an odd face.

Starlow- Something wrong, Luigi?

Mysterious voice- Found'em!

Starlow turned around and saw a Goomba with a clown's hat, a Parakoopa with a bucket helmet, and a Shyguy with a backpack. They approached Starlow as another follower of Bowser named Kamek appeared riding his broomstick.

Kamek- Napping are we? My, how comfy!

Starlow- Hey, it's you guys! Why are you here?!

Kamek- Excuse me?! Ease up on the attitude, huh? Are you implying we shouldn't be here?

Starlow- Oh, why, did you get in invite to this island, too? Somehow, I doubt it! You probably just invited yourselves!

Corporal Paraplonk- Affirmative. We got intel about an interesting little island. So we escorted Lord Bowser here straightaway!

Sergeant Guy- Any complaints about it should be lodged with our elite fists!

Starlow- Elite?

Private Goomp- I know! Bowser promoted all three of us! We're his elite personal guard!

Starlow- …I'm not feeling much eliteness…

That made the three a bit angry.

Kamek- Enough blabbering!

Suddenly, Bowser appeared and pushed his minions out of the way.

Starlow- Bowser! …Wh-what do you want?!

Bowser- Given it to me straight. Princess Peach is gone? Hello? That's my thing! Only I kidnap her!

Starlow- You heard that rumor and you came here to find here? Sorry…Mario escorted her back to safety! Sooo…you're out of luck! Go have a nap on the beach!

Bowser- I hate beaches as much as your voice! But I don't have time to deal with you right now. Kidnapping Princess Peach is my calling in life!

The Bowser noticed the strange portal next to the sleeping Luigi.

Bowser- What's this stupid warpy thing?

Starlow- No! Back! Stay away!

Bowser took a whiff.

Bowser- Smells like Princess Peach's perfume. Oh yeah, she's in there! I know it! You think I'll let that dumbass Mario find her before me?! No way!

Then Bowser jumps right into the portal to the Dream World.

Starlow- Oh ****…

(Dream's Deep)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived in Dream's Deep, which looked like a creepier version of the Dream World.

Shantae- Yikes! This place is creepier than the Hypno Baron's castle.

Ty- Or the Dreaming realm Boss Cass tried to send every mammal into while collecting those talismans.

Yoshi ran to Mario.

Yoshi- Yoshi no like this place…

Mario- Then let's find the princess. Sooner we get out of here, the better, I'd say.

Mario and his friends explored for a bit. Eventually, they found the purplish smoke still holding on to Princess Peach.

Princess Peach- Mario!

Then the purplish smoke turned into a small bat.

Prince Dreambert- Antasma!

Before anyone could do anything, Bowser suddenly fell from the sky and landed in the area.

Bowser- So what's the big deal here? You Princess Peach's kidnapper?! You're just a little shitty bat!

The bat turned around to look at Bowser, but then Mario took the opportunity to tackle the bat and make it let go of Princess Peach. Then Bowser smacked the bat away.

Bowser- Seriously? That was it? What a wimp!

Princess Peach- Mario, we need to get out of here!

Bowser- Good plan, toots! Time to fight Mario, the orange fuzz ball, and the dancing sissy and get back to kidnapping you!

Suddenly, the bat came back and flew into Bowser's face. Then the bat created some sonic soundwave and that knocked everyone except Bowser to the ground.

Bowser- What the **** is going on?!

The bat spoke in a Transylvanian accent.

The bat- Vee go now! SCREEECH! Back to the real vorld!

Bowser- Stop it! GET…OFF!

Bowser pulled the bat off of his face, but then the bat flew up to Bowser.

The bat- SCREEEK! I vanted to steal Princess Peach's power…But I changed my mind! You are much stronger…and evil! SCREEEONK! Vork vith me! SCREEEP!

Bowser- Blech! Say it, don't spray it, asshole! I don't "vork" with anyone!

The bat- I know how to make your vishes come true. Make you stronger than this Mario fella.

Bowser- What are you saying, batface?!

The bat whispered something into Bowser's ear and Bowser became enlightened.

Bowser- That does sound good. Alright, you got a deal. Mario, you can have the Princess for now, but I'll be back with a big surprise!

Then the bat grabbed Bowser and flew out of the Dream World.

(Back in the real world in Mushrise Park)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Princess Peach, and Prince Dreambert jumped out of the portal from the Dream World as Luigi woke up. Then the pillow Luigi was sleeping on turned into Eldream.

Starlow- Princess Peach! You're back! Mario, we got trouble!

Mario- I know! We just came across Bowser while we were in the Dream World.

Luigi- Bowser was inside my dream?! Oh crap!

Prince Dreambert- And worst, he's working with Antasma! And Antasma is outside the Dream World!

Eldream- If that's the case, Antasma must be going after the Dream Stone. Last I remember, the Dream Stone was located in a shrine in the Dozing Sands. A desert just east of here.

Ty- A desert. You should feel right at home, Shantae.

Shantae- Not all of Sequin Land is a desert, Ty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Giant Dreamy Luigi**

(The Dozing Sands)

Shortly after they returned Princess Peach to Pi'illo Castle, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert arrived at the Dozing Sands. The Dozing Sands were mostly sand and stone, but there were some small ponds of water and plants growing as well. There were even some workers from the resort at work there.

Yoshi- Yoshi not know work being done on desert.

Luigi- They must be trying to expand the Pi'illo resort.

Prince Dreambert- Perhaps they might know where the Dream Stone is located.

Starlow- Worth a try I guess.

In the crowd of the workers was this block woman named Britta who was in charge of this excavation. However, there seemed to have been a technical issue.

Britta- What the hell is going on?! I wanted these rocks moved out of the way hours ago!

Worker- Ms. Britta, we're trying to, but the drill won't start up!

Britta- Than fix it, now!

Mario- Excuse me.

Britta- Not now! Can't you see we're in the middle of a very important excavation?! But this damn drill is busted and we can't get these huge rocks out of the way!

Ty- If it's a technical problem, I can fix it, mate.

Ty walked up to the drill and opened the lid to its engine.

Britta- Hey! What are you doing?! Get down from there!

Mario- It's ok. Our friend, Ty, is very skilled at handling machinery.

Ty winks at Mario while giving him a thumbs up.

Ty- Indeed I do, mate! Indeed I do.

Then Ty makes a faint half grin over to Shantae before beginning to work on repairing the drill. Once Ty was finish, he turned it on and the drill got rid of the large rocks in the way of the path.

Britta- You fixed it! Well done. Now we can proceed with the excavation.

Then Britta dashes off through the path Ty had just made without any hesitation.

Luigi- Boy, she's just as chipper as the last foreman we came across.

Ty (whispers to Shantae)- By the way, this puts me in the lead, Shantae! Hope you like having your body covered in orange fur!

Shantae (mutters to Ty)- Shut up, Ty!

Suddenly, they all heard a scream coming from a distance. Mario and the others rushed down the path and saw Britta getting swallowed whole by a creature called a Torkscrew. It had red scales all over its body and a drill-like horn on the top of its head.

Starlow- Maybe she should've looked before she leaped.

Mario- Either way, we have to save her!

The Torkscrew roared at them and spun it's body like a drill to dig into the sand and under the ground.

Mario- Where did that thing go?

Suddenly, Luigi felt something sharp poke the middle of his foot.

Luigi- **OWWWWWWWCH!**

Luigi jumped up into the air while holding on to his foot. Mario managed to see the drill-like horn sticking out of the ground before it sank into the sand again. Mario managed to jump over the horn when it tried to poke his foot too.

Mario- We need to get this thing back above ground!

Shantae- Yoshi, I have an idea and I need your help for this!

Yoshi- Yoshi do!

Then Shantae jumped on Yoshi's saddle, like she was riding Yoshi.

Shantae- Now jump as high as you can. But after I launch off of your back, you need to get out of the way. I don't want to hit you too.

Yoshi- Uhh…ok…

Then Yoshi jumped up and Shantae eventually jumped off of Yoshi's back. Once Shantae was high enough, she used her genie magic to transform into an elephant and made a huge shockwave when she hit the ground. This knocked the Torkscrew out of the ground and stuck on its back like a turtle that had been tipped over. Then Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi used their jump attacks on its belly and made it spit out Britta. However, Britta was looking a little beaten up. Some of the other workers rushed in to see if she was ok.

Starlow- She might've lost a coin or two, but she'll be fine. I think she should see a doctor

The workers then picked Britta up and began to carry her away.

Mario- By the way, Shantae, that was a very clever idea you had there.

Shantae- Why thank you, Mario! Nothing a little genie magic can't solve. Right, Ty.

Then Shantae quickly tapped her elbow against the side of Ty's body and winked at him. Ty just growled a little.

Starlow- Well, let's just find the Dream Stone before something bad happens.

Mario and the others continued moving through the desert until they stumbled across what looked like a shrine honoring this fancy looking bird.

Prince Dreambert- This must be the place!

Starlow- How can you tell?

Prince Dreambert- You see those statues of that bird? That is Zeekeeper, known as the guardian of Pi'illo Island. If my people placed the Dream Stone somewhere, it would've been somewhere as sacred as a shrine to our guardian.

However, when they arrived at the shrine, there was nothing there but an empty pedestal. Suddenly, they heard a very familiar laugh.

Bowser- GWAHAHAHA!

Then they saw Bowser holding on to the bat and surprisingly, the bat was still able to be airborne that high in the air carrying Bowser's weight.

Bowser- You dumbasses are too late!

Then Bowser shows that a shiny looking stone in his claw.

Prince Dreambert- No! That's…the Dream Stone!

The bat- SCREEE! Vee meet again, Dreambert…Vell, I could not steal the Dark Stone…So this Dream Stone vill have to do! I vill not be defeated again!

Then Bowser and the bat flew away, leaving Mario and the others behind.

Prince Dreambert- Antasma! You coward! Hurry! We must pursue!

Starlow- Cool it, princey! No one likes a hot pillow.

Shantae- We don't even know where they're running off to.

Suddenly, parts of the shrine were beginning to shine like the morning sunrise.

Prince Dreambert- Could this be a Dreampoint?

Yoshi- A what?

Prince Dreambert- A Dreampoint. It's a place where dreamers can be one with their dreams. There are multiple Dreampoints scattered throughout this island. Sleeping on this Dreampoint may give us what we need. The whereabouts of the Dream Stone!

Then Prince Dreambert turned into a large pillow and Luigi fell asleep while resting his head on the prince.

(Dream World version of Dozing Sands)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert in his spiritual form arrived through a portal that was created when Luigi fell asleep. Then Dreamy Luigi appeared to join the group. After exploring for a bit, they eventually discover a strange being who looked like an alive version of the Dream Stone, only it was sleeping.

Prince Dreambert- I know this. He must be the spirit of the Dream Stone. Because this was where the Dream Stone was kept in the real world, its spirit is still here in the Dream World.

Mario- I see now. That spirit can possibly tell us where Bowser took the Dream Stone.

Prince Dreambert- Exactly. We just need to wake him up now.

Ty- No problem, mates! I've got this.

Shantae (in a sarcastic tone)- Oh goodie, another one of your fancy gadgets I presume!

Ty- Actually mate…I was thinking about doing something that most predators like a Tasmanian tiger can do…

Then Ty walked up to the sleeping Dream Stone spirit and roared as loud as he could. This also caused Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert to cover their ears it was so loud. The Dream Stone spirit woke up and began bouncing around like a rubber ball.

Dreamy Luigi- Did you have to roar so loud, Ty?! I know I'm not physically here, but you almost popped my eardrums!

Shantae- I agree. I'd rather you show off your tech than that roar.

Then the Dream Stone spirit landed back on the ground, but upside-down.

Dream Stone spirit- You guys are REALLY annoying…

The Dream Stone spirit got himself back up and looked at Mario and the others.

Dream Stone spirit- Think you can piss off a spirit? Too late for apologies, assholes!

Suddenly, all of these mechanical gears appeared and began forming around the Dream Stone spirit. Eventually forming one huge robot will massive drills.

Shantae- Nice going, Ty! You just created an even bigger problem!

Yoshi- Is Luigi ok? Luigi act like he having seizure.

Dreamy Luigi was curled up into a ball and shaking like crazy. Then all of these other Dreamy Luigi's began coming out of nowhere and began merging with Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Luigi was covered by a green light. Suddenly, Dreamy Luigi was now a giant and just as big as the robot.

Dreamy Luigi- Hu? What the?

Dreamy Luigi looked at the robot as it shook one of its drills at him.

Robo-Drilldigger- You dare challenge me?!

Dreamy Luigi- Well I…

Mario- Luigi, that was incredible!

Dreamy Luigi looked down and saw his friends.

Dreamy Luigi- Mario, thank goodness you and the others are still ok.

Then Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped on Dreamy Luigi's head.

Mario- You can do this Luigi. This is your dream and whatever you want will happen.

Dreamy Luigi felt confident hearing Mario say those words and turned to face Robo-Drilldigger. Dreamy Luigi landed a jump attack on the robot and knocked it back a few feet. Then Robo-Drilldigger created a massive tornado by spinning around and flung it at Dreamy Luigi. Luckily, Dreamy Luigi was able to jump right over it. Then Dreamy Luigi pulled out a large mallet and smacked Robo-Drilldigger with it, trapping him inside another tornado he created. That second tornado launched Robo-Drilldigger into the air and crashing back down.

Robo-Drilldigger- I grow tired of this! Go **** on this!

Then Robo-Drilldigger fired an energy ball at Dreamy Luigi and that knocked him back a few feet.

Dreamy Luigi- Owch! That really hurt!

Mario- Hold on there, Bro! I've got some mushrooms that could help.

Mario tossed a few mushrooms to Dreamy Luigi and he felt much better after he ate them. Robo-Drilldigger fired that attack again, but Dreamy Luigi managed to send it right back using his hammer. Robo-Drilldigger was beginning to short circuit after being hit by its own attack.

Ty- This give me an idea! I know I brought my elemental boomerangs with me…found it! Me Zapperang!

Shantae- Zapperang?

Mario- Ty has three sets of elemental boomerangs containing the elemental powers of fire, ice, and thunder.

Shantae- Wow, I never thought a techno geek like you would uses items of elemental magic.

Ty- They were designed to take the form of boomerangs through technology. Anyway, Luigi, get close enough for me to throw me Zapperang into that machine's gears. I think the shock will stun it long enough for you to finish it.

Dreamy Luigi saw that Robo-Drilldigger was charging straight for him in some kind of helicopter form. Luckily, Dreamy Luigi jumped to avoid the attack and landed right on top of Robo-Drilldigger like a jump attack. Then Ty threw one of his Zapperangs into the gears of Robo-Drilldigger and he began to short circuit again. This time seeming even worse than before.

Prince Dreambert- It's time! The foe is weakened and ripe for defeat. Finish it off with the Finishing Bros.!

Then Dreamy Luigi used his amazing jumping skills to jump really high and grab a Power Star. Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped on it, before Dreamy Luigi chucked the Power Star like a Frisbee.

Mario- You know, this is almost like riding Kirby's Warp Star!

Then the Power Star flew right through Robo-Drilldigger right before it exploded. Then Dreamy Luigi turned right back normal sized after that.

Mario- That was quite a rush, Luigi.

Then the Dream Stone Spirit appears again and approached Dreamy Luigi.

Dream Stone spirit- Hey, big green. You're the man! I thought all of you real worlds folks were just small fries, but you're a big fry. So I'll go ahead and tell you what you seek. The Dream Stone has been taken to the mountain called Mount Pajamaja.

Ty- Mount Pajamaja, I've heard that somewhere before…Now I remember mates! I read about a tour of the mountain in the Pi'illo Island brochure.

Dreamy Luigi- I remember that too. The tour is supposed to run by these two brothers in the town of Wakeport.

Yoshi- Yoshi have family staying at Wakeport! Maybe Yoshi say hello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Mussel Headed Beefy Dream**

(Wakeport)

Wakeport was a small town just southwest of Pi'illo Castle. It was sort of a more suburb version of Isle Delfino, since there was still a beach right next to it. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert had arrived through the town's main gate.

Luigi- Gee. This place just makes me want to enjoy our vacation.

Mario- Too bad we have more important things to do right now, Luigi. Now where do we go to arrange this tour?

Ty pulls out the Pi'illo Island brochure and looks it over.

Ty- Hold on a minute, mates…I believe it's that big green building with the drawing of a suitcase on it. According to the brochure, that's the Tour Center Office.

Shantae- Let's just hurry this this up. The sooner we arrange this tour, the sooner we can get things…settled…right Ty?

Ty- Yeah mate…settled.

Then Ty and Shantae began walking towards the building.

Starlow- Seriously, what is up with Ty and Shantae right now?!

Mario- I don't know. They've been acting this way since they got here for some reason. Any ideas, Yoshi?

Yoshi got a slightly nervous look on his face.

Yoshi- Uh…Yoshi not know…

Mario and the others walked inside the Tour Center Office and saw a Shelltop worker at the desk.

The Shelltop worker- Hello. Super to see you all. Can I assist you in any way?

Prince Dreambert- Yeah, we want to register for a tour of Mount Pajamaja.

The Shelltop worker- Well, one of our key learnings is that it's a real challenging climb.

Starlow- Not for these guys. Two of them are the famous Super Mario Brothers.

The Shelltop worker- Alright. I'll give you access to the tour. Look for the brothers Big Massif and Li'l Massif. They should be over of the fountain at the Clock-Tower Plaza and the tour is supposed to start soon.

(The Clock-Tower Plaza of Wakeport)

Mario and the others arrived and saw a large crowd standing around this muscular man wearing green who was standing by the fountain.

Li'l Massif- IS TOUR TIME! I am muscled guide for tour of Mount Pajamaja! I am the younger Massif Bro! Am called Li'l Massif! Is tough, climbing Mount Pajamaja! Da, mountain separate beef from side salad! Let guard down on mountain, and mountain **CRUSH** you! Is only one true goal of tour…

Then Li'l Massif jumped on the fountain and took a flexing pose.

Li'l Massif- LIVE TO BEEF AGAIN! Is end.

Most of the people in the crowd got a little nervous and decided to leave. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert were the only ones who chose to stay.

Li'l Massif- Uh? Tourists still here? Is for real? Cutlets still want to climb Mount Pajamaja?

Shantae- Of course we still want to climb Mount Pajamaja.

Li'l Massif then got a nervous look on his face a bit.

Li'l Massif- Well, you see…the tour is usually done by me and my brother, Big Massif. But I can't find him anywhere.

Starlow- What?! One of the tour guides is missing! But we NEED to get to Mount Pajamaja!

Ty- You have got to be kidding me, mate!

Mario put his palm to his face.

Mario- Shit! Fine. Let's go and find the other guide. Come on guys.

(Western Ruins)

Over on the west side of Wakeport, there were these strange ruins of the Pi'illo people. It almost looked like the shrine in the Dozing Sands. And laying in the middle of these ruins was a muscular man in red who looked just like Li'l Massif. Then Mario and the others arrived to find the sleeping Big Massif.

Starlow- There he is, huh? Big Massif.

Yoshi- He here napping whole time.

Luigi- Let's wake him up so we can get to the mountain.

Mario and the others tried their hardest to wake him up, but it was to no avail. Poking, shouting, jumping around, and even Ty's roar didn't work. Then they all noticed the ground was shining like back at the shrine in the Dozing Sands.

Prince Dreambert- This place…Oh, I see! It's another Dreampoint! This person…He could well sleep forever!

Starlow- What did you say?!

Prince Dreambert- The Dreampoints have a very powerful dream aura…it's rare, but sometimes they hold people in the dream. Those who suffer such a fate end up like this one. Except…I sense he has CHOSEN to remain there.

Mario- He doesn't want to wake up?!

Shantae- What's he dreaming about anyway?!

Big Massif- …Beef…Stronger…Daaa…muscle up…

Starlow- Maybe it's better not to know…

Prince Dreambert- We have no choice. We'll have to leave enter his dream and force him to wake up.

(The Dream World version of Wakeport)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived through a portal and Dreamy Luigi appeared shortly after they arrived.

Dreamy Luigi- Wow! This dream is pretty big!

Shantae- He must have a big ego…like a certain techno geek we all know…

Ty- What's that supposed to mean?!

Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, and Prince Dreambert just stared at them for a few seconds with a confused look. Then Yoshi pointed at something in the distance.

Yoshi- Lookie! Suitcase building!

Mario and Dreamy Luigi saw the Dream World version of the Tour Center Office building.

Mario- Good eye, Yoshi. Looks like a good place to start our search for Big Massif.

Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived at the dream Tour Center Office when what looked like the Shelltop worker appeared in front of them.

The Shelltop worker- Well, hello there! And welcome! This is the Dream World's Tour Center! Wonderful journeys await you. In fact…

Then the Shelltop worker rushed up to them with a large map.

The Shelltop worker- We have the perfect seasonal tour right now! Introducing…THE MUSHROOM DEEP DIVE!

This made Dreamy Luigi remember the Deep Dream that that scared him.

Dreamy Luigi- Oh no! Not that again!

Mario- Sorry, but we're actually looking for someone in the Dream World. Big Massif. Know where he is?

The Shelltop worker- Looking for Big Massif in the Dream World, are we?

Yoshi- Yes. Yoshi and friends want wake him up.

The Shelltop worker- No tours for that are available!

Suddenly, Mario and the others collapsed to the grounds with their feet in the air like in an anime fashion.

Then the Shelltop worker's cellphone began to ring and the Shelltop worker answers it.

The Shelltop worker- Hello? Tour Center, what's on your ask list? …Hm? Yes? Big Massif…

The mention of "Big Massif" made Mario and the others quickly get back up.

The Shelltop worker- Battle…Mustache guys…dinosaur…Tasmanian tiger…and the genie girl…beef-OFF? I see…I'll ping you back a sec.

Then the Shelltop worker turned off his cellphone.

The Shelltop worker- That was Big Massif on the line! He says he wants you to spar with him! Win what he calls a "Beef-OFF" and he'll meet with you!

Mario- Guess we don't have much of a choice at the moment.

The Shelltop worker- Very well. I'll just ring back Big Massif…

The Shelltop worker dialed the number into his cellphone and put it to his ear.

The Shelltop worker- Hello? Big Massif? Tour Center here. The four gentlemen and gentle woman have agreed to the Beef-OFF. Hm? Your disciples? A "beef" assessment?

The Shelltop worker hung up the phone and looked at Mario and his friends.

The Shelltop worker- Doesn't look like much beef to assess…

Mysterious voice- Heavy Zest in the house!

Suddenly, this strange little fella just appeared and jumped over the Shelltop worker and Mario and his friends.

Heavy Zest- Sorrow Fist!

Then a skinnier guy walked.

Sorrow Fist- I'd really appreciate it if I could just sit here for a bit…(Sniff)…I dropped a piece of candy, and I am super bummed…

Heavy Zest- Thunder Sass!

Mysterious voice- **HOO-RAW!** Out of the way! MOOOOVE!

Then this really small guy runs passed Sorrow Fist and knocks him into the air. He almost runs into Mario and Dreamy Luigi, but they managed to jump over the guy and the little guy ran into Heavy Zest instead. Nearly knocked him to the ground during the collision.

Heavy Zest- Beef Cloud!

However, a few seconds after Heavy Zest called his name, nobody came.

Heavy Zest- **BEEF CLOUD!**

Suddenly, this huge and round guy fell from the sky and almost landed on Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae. Luckily, they managed to get out of the way.

Shantae- ****! That was close!

Ty- Watch it, mate! You almost crushed us!

Beef Cloud just stood there and began snoring. Obviously sleeping while standing up.

Heavy Zest- Wake up, Beef Cloud!

Then Beef Cloud opened his eyes and jumped into the air. When he landed, the ground began to shake a bit.

Beef Cloud- Mwaaah…Mornin'.

Then all four of these strange guys lined up in front of Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert.

Thunder Sass- We are the Hooraws! Disciples of Big Massif!

Sorrow Fist- We have these Hooraw Medals…You've gotta fight us for them…

Heavy Zest- That's the only way to prove you're dude enough to spar with Big Massif.

Prince Dreambert- So if we defeat you four, we can meet Big Massif?

Sorrow Fist- Aw yeah…But a fight with no big buildup is super boring…

Thunder Sass- So we're gonna hide to pump this action up!

Heavy Zest- You wanna fight us, you gotta find us! Hooraws out!

Then all four of them dash off into the distance of the Dream World version of Wakeport.

Mario- God damn it! More nonsense distractions just to delay us from saving the world! If I knew things were gonna happen like this, I would've stayed in Smash City, continuing to prepare for Tabuu's next attack!

Ty- And you would've collapsed from exhaustion. You were already about to drop before you left for Pi'illo Island. Here's what I propose, mate. We split up, take down one each, and meet back here.

Mario- One problem with that, Ty. It's dangerous to go alone and there are not enough of us to go in teams of two.

Dreamy Luigi- Not if I do this.

Suddenly, Dreamy Luigi multiplied himself into four Dreamy Luigi's.

(East side of the Dream World version of Wakeport)

Shantae and Dreamy Luigi were wandering around, looking for one of those disciples.

Shantae- Luigi, would you say my genie magic is an asset to the team?

Dreamy Luigi- But of course. You magic had a helping hand in getting Mario and the others into the Dream World, even if I'm the only one not physically here.

Shantae- Would you also say my magic is more reliable than Ty's tech?

Dreamy Luigi- What are you saying? Both you and Ty are essential for helping us stop Tabuu. That's why Mario recruited you both.

Shantae- Just asking, Luigi.

Dreamy Luigi- Hey, does that blue house look like it has Sorrow Fist's face on it?

Shantae turned around and saw a blue house that looked like it had a face panted on it. Shantae walked up to the door and gave it a knock. Then Sorrow Fist came out of the house.

Sorrow Fist- You found me…I'm gonna lose anyway, because I'm a super weakling…

Shantae- Hey! You shouldn't doubt yourself like that!

Dreamy Luigi- Yeah. You just gotta believe in yourself.

Sorrow Fist- Even someone like me can get huge?

Dreamy Luigi- Oh yeah!

Sorrow Fist- Ok! I'll rise to the challenge like the others! Come at me!

Then Dreamy Luigi merged with Shantae and Shantae's body got a green glow surrounding it. Sorrow Fist began charging for Shantae, but Shantae managed to avoid his attack using her belly dancing moves. Sorrow Fist tried again, but Shantae danced out of the way again.

Sorrow Fist- Why are you dancing like that?

Shantae- I use my dance move in combat. They help with avoiding attacks and attacking my opponents back. But more importantly, they are attuned to the spells I cast with my genie magic.

Then Shantae performed a little dance before she shot a bolt of lightning from her palm at Sorrow Fist. The bolt of lightning was green and it looked like Luigi's face was on it right before it zapped Sorrow Fist. After Sorrow Fist got electrocuted, he just stood there with a look on his face that told he was in pain and smoke coming from his body.

Shantae- Oh…I'm sorry about that! Are you ok?

Sorrow Fist handed Shantae a medial.

Sorrow Fist- Just take it! I give up!

Shantae- Ok…

(West side of the Dream World version of Wakeport)

Ty and Dreamy Luigi were wandering around, looking for one of the disciples.

Dreamy Luigi- So Ty, how's your wife and son?

Ty- Shazza is doing just fine. She is spending her time caring for Fang more than usual since everyone on the team has been busy with preparing Smash City before Tabuu decides come back for another round. As for Fang, he's sort of been teething on everything since he got his first tooth. Luigi mate, you like all the tech I build?

Dreamy Luigi- Sure, Ty. You're a genius ahead of his time. You're brilliant with all kinds of machinery, your one of the best strategists I've ever met, and your IQ is so much higher than most people I know.

Ty- You're too kind, mate. But would you say my tech is more reliable than Shantae's magic?

Dreamy Luigi- Why do you ask that? Both you and Shantae are important to us for when Tabuu attacks again. That's why Mario recruited both of you.

Then Ty saw a white house that looked like Beef Cloud's face was painted on it.

Ty- That must be where Beef Cloud is hiding.

Ty waked up to the building and knocked on the door. Then Beef Cloud came out of the door.

Ty- Finally, we found one of them. Let's get this over with and…what the hell?!

Beef Cloud was still sleeping even after Ty and Dreamy Luigi found him.

Ty- You have got to be kidding me!

Dreamy Luigi- This guy sure likes to sleep. Odd considering we already are in the Dream World. Hey Ty, what are you doing?

Ty- I'm gonna wake this guy up. You might want to cover your ears for this.

Dreamy Luigi put his hands over his ears just as Ty roared into Beef Cloud's ear.

Beef Cloud- Hey! You'd you roar so loud?! I can't sleep!

Ty- You told us to find you so we can get that medial to find Big Massif, mate.

Beef Cloud- Well you didn't have to be so loud with that! I'm angry now!

Then Cloud Beef jumped into the air and tried to use his massive weight to crush Ty and Dreamy Luigi. Luckily, they dodged. As Beef Cloud jumped into the air again, Ty pulled out his Frostyrangs.

Ty- Better pull out one of my elemental boomerangs again. Me Frostyrangs should do the trick.

Then Ty used the Frostyrangs to turn the ground he was standing on into a patch of ice and jumped out of the way before Beef Cloud landed. When Beef Cloud landed on the ice, he suddenly slipped fell to the ground.

Beef Cloud- (Groan) My back! I think I threw out my back!

Ty- We win, mate! Now hand over that medial!

Beef Cloud- Ok…

(North side of the Dream World version of Wakeport)

Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Prince Dreambert were wandering around, looking for one of the disciples.

Mario- Say Luigi, have any idea why Ty and Shantae keep behaving so strange? They've been acting like they're at each other's throats since we called them to Pi'illo Island.

Prince Dreambert- Yeah, it's almost as if those two made a bet of some kind to see if technology or magic is better.

Mario- A bet?! Don't be ridicules! We're a team and we shouldn't have disputes like that. Both Ty's tech skills and Shantae's genie magic are all equally as important as everyone else on the team. And we have to be a team if we're to stand a chance against any danger.

Dreamy Luigi- Maybe they're just stressed out like you were not that long ago. Ever since that epic battle against Tabuu, you've been all jumpy.

Prince Dreambert- I keep hearing you say Tabuu, but who is this Tabuu character, anyway?

Mario- He's a wicked god that has more power than any individual being I've ever met! Just a small fraction of his power nearly killed all of us! And the worst part is he was only able use 80% of his full power the last time we fought! However, there is one thing that can give me hope when fighting him. Tabuu keeps talking about my ancestor. He said my ancestor put together a team of other heroes and together managed to defeat him and lock him away in Subspace. And it was thanks to the team I've assembled that we've managed to lock Tabuu back in Subspace. However, I know he'll return someday and that worries me greatly.

Prince Dreambert- I can see why you needed this vacation. And are Ty and Shantae your team?

Mario- They're part of it. So are Luigi and Yoshi. There's also a huge gorilla named Donkey Kong, a young swordsman named Link, a Star Warrior named Kirby, and Poke'mon Trainer named Ash, and blue hedgehog with lightning fast speed named Sonic, and an angel named Pit.

Dreamy Luigi- Look over there! That orange house has Heavy Zest's face painted on it.

Mario- That must be where he's hiding.

Mario knocks on the door and Heavy Zest jumps right out.

Heavy Zest- Beef-OFF! Beef-OFF! **BEEF-OFF!**

Mario- Wow! You sure seemed pumped.

Then Dreamy Luigi merged with Mario and Mario got a green glow surrounding him. Heavy Zest charged for Mario like what Sorrow Fist did with Shantae, only he was much faster and more energetic. Mario barely managed to dodge.

Mario- Wow, he's fast! Where's Sonic when you need him?!

Dreamy Luigi- Don't worry, bro! I've got just the thing. Ice flower!

Then Mario turned into Ice Mario, but still had Dreamy Luigi's green glow. Ice Mario managed to hit Heavy Zest with an ice ball and froze his body enough to slow him down. Slow enough for Ice Mario to hit Heavy Zest with a Super Jump Punch. Suddenly, a bunch of mini Dreamy Luigi's came out of Ice Mario's fist and added more punches to Heavy Zest and knocked him out.

Ice Mario- I guess I won.

(South side of the Dream World version of Wakeport)

Yoshi and Dreamy Luigi were wandering around looking for the disciple.

Yoshi- Yoshi wondering…if two friends make bet…would Mario be mad?

Dreamy Luigi- Why do you ask? Did you make a bet with someone?

Yoshi- No. Two of Yoshi's other friends did and they seem to be getting too into bet. Yoshi concern.

Dreamy Luigi- And which two friends made this bet?

Before Yoshi could answer, he saw a yellow door with Thunder Sass' face painted on it.

Yoshi- That must be place. Let finish Beef-OFF and return to Mario.

Yoshi knocked on the door and out came Thunder Sass.

Thunder Sass- SASS TIME!

Then Dreamy Luigi merged with Yoshi and a green glow surrounded Yoshi. Thunder Sass curled up into a ball and began bouncing around all over the place like a ball, but as hard as a cannonball. Yoshi dodged for a bit, but then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Thunder Sass and spat him out at a large rock. This knocked Thunder Sass out and Yoshi got the fourth medial.

(Back at the Dream World version of the Tour Center Office)

Mario, all four Dreamy Luigi's, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert returned. Each with a medal. After all four Dreamy Luigi's merged back into one, the Shelltop worker appeared again.

The Shelltop worker- Welcome back.

Mario- We got all four medals. Now we can see Big Massif.

The Shelltop worker- Very well…

Suddenly, the Shelltop worker turned into Big Massif as he began flexing his mussels in front of Mario and the others.

Prince Dreambert- You were Big Massif all along?!

Big Massif- Da! Is me! Big Massif! Whole time is big disguise! Is perfect fake accent!

Mario- We really don't have time for game! We need you to wake up!

Dreamy Luigi- Yeah, we need to get to Mount Pajamaja!

Big Massif- NYET! In Dream World, I battle challengers of true beef! Is best way to pump up muscles and mind! Real world is weak! Big Massif stay here!

Shantae- What an airhead! And I thought Sonic and Ash talk too much!

Dreamy Luigi- Alright, we'll take your challenge and wake you up.

Big Massif- Is full-contact battle! Is tenderizing time! LET'S BEEF!

Dreamy Luigi merged with Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae again to help give them another power boost. Big Massif charged for them like a steamroller and the impact knocked Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae flying into the air. After they crashed into the ground, they struggled to get back up.

Yoshi- Big Massif strong even with Luigi boost.

Ty- Well this is his dream so he has the same dreamy powers as Luigi.

Shantae- Where's DK when you need him…

Mario- Hold on! I remember ice slowed down one of his disciples.

Then Ty pulls out his Frostyrangs and began throwing them at Big Massif while Shantae was casting an ice spell at Big Massif. Eventually, the frost on Big Massif's body was starting to make him slow down.

Mario- Ok, Luigi. I need a power up.

Dreamy Luigi- Ok. Red Star!

Suddenly, Mario was transformed into Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- The red star power up? Don't you think Ultra Mario is a bit overkill for this fight?

Dreamy Luigi- You'd rather get beaten into the ground?

Ultra Mario- Fair point.

Then Ultra Mario and Big Massif began charging for each other. Once they collided, Big Massif had all the frost off of him, but he looked too beaten up to get back up. Ultra Mario was knocked back to regular Mario, but he managed to get back up.

Ty (whispers to Shantae)- See. Me Frostyrangs stopped him dead cold!

Shantae (whispers to Ty)- No way! It was my ice spell!

Suddenly the Dream World around them began to vanish.

(Back in the real world)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert came out of the portal of dream energy that was created by Luigi sleeping where Starlow was waiting while watching over Luigi's body. After they returned to the real world, Mario and the others noticed Big Massif waking from his sleep.

Big Massif- Nngh…Uh! Too strong!

Suddenly, Big Massif woke up and jumped up.

Big Massif- Crazy nightmare! Just a dream!

Mario- Now that you're awake, how about that tour of Mount Pajamaja?

Then Big Massif put a completely shocked look on his face.

Big Massif- Overslept! Oh shit!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Beefy Mountain Climb**

(Mount Pajamaja)

Mount Pajamaja was the tallest mountain on Pi'illo Island. At the bottom of the mountain, it looked like a simple rocky mountain, but you couldn't see the top when looking from the bottom. However, you could see that there was snow covering the higher parts of the mountain. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert had just arrived and walking towards the mountain path.

Mario- About time we got here! Seriously, the time we spent just trying arrange this tour, we could've gotten to the top on our own by now!

Ty- I don't know, mate. The brochure says the tour is highly recommended do to how dangerous the mountain path on Mount Pajamaja can be.

Shantae- But the brochure also says all the Pi'illo's are extinct and yet Prince Dreambert is here with us.

Prince Dreambert- But Mount Pajamaja is dangerous. My people rarely venture into the mountain. Asides from the monsters that lurk there, there is a volcano at the peak of Mount Pajamaja and it tends to frequently cause the ground to shake and cause avalanches on the mountain path.

Then they saw Big Massif and Li'l Massif waiting for them at the beginning of the mountain path.

Big Massif- Little floating man is right. That why you need guide with mussels to get to top.

Li'l- You climb hard. Hard like muscle.

Big Massif- You are tender cutlets. But climbing make strong!

Li'l Massif- When we reach top, tender cutlets are…

Then Big Massif and Li'l Massif took a flexing pose.

Big Massif and Li'l Massif at the same time- **BEEF! STEAK! HUGE! HAMS!**

Starlow- We've made a massive mistake…

Shantae- Seriously! We already heard beef said to death in the Dream World!

Li'l Massif- Strong arms are like rock.

Then Big and Li'l Massif began walking down the mountain path. Mario and the others followed shortly after. There were a few monsters along the way, but not any of Bowser's usual minions. Instead, there were some monsters that looked like dumbbells, some that look like rocks, and some that looked like pterodactyls (damn those foes were really tough in the game). However, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae were able to handle any monster that came their way. At first, the mountain path seemed like what any ordinary person would expect from climbing a mountain, but they eventually came across a cave that gave a quick look at volcano inside the mountain. There was still a path to the other side of the cavern, but they could see the lava underneath.

Yoshi- Dreambert right about volcano.

Li'l Massif- Cutlets get used to it.

Big Massif- It get harder from here.

Big and Li'l Massif took another flexing pose.

Big Massif and Li'l Massif at the same time- BEEFY!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Starlow just stared at them with a disturbed look on their faces. Then Ty slapped his paw over his face. After crossing the volcanic caverns, the next part of the mountain had areas where Mario and his friends could risk falling on sharp pointy rocks and it also looked like they were about to go above the clouds.

Luigi- Damn, this mountain is tall! I wonder if this we'd be able high enough to reach Pit.

Mario- Luigi, there isn't a mountain high enough to reach Skyworld. Skyworld is almost as high as the stratosphere.

Big Massif- This Skyworld that high…

Li'l Massif- Maybe we try to climb to that place and really test our skills!

Big and Little Massif as the same time- BIG BEEF!

Shantae- Maybe we should tell them it's a city of literal angels.

Ty- Geezes! Even Donkey Kong is not this thick headed!

Eventually, they got to the halfway mark which is where the snow began to cover the ground. There was also another gate next to a strange looking fountain with a purplish liquid coming out of it.

Shantae- Finally, we're almost there.

Yoshi sees the fountain and notices how thirsty he is.

Yoshi- Friends wait for Yoshi. Yoshi thirsty and need drink.

Yoshi walked towards the fountain and began drinking some of the water.

Prince Dreambert- That fountain…I feel like I've seen it somewhere before…

After Yoshi finished drinking, his eyes suddenly turned light purple and Yoshi had a dazed look on his face (Squeeze Me by N.E.R.D. played in the background).

Yoshi- hehe…hehehehahaha…

Yoshi was starting to hallucinate and began acting like he was suddenly drugged with something.

Yoshi- Yoshi…feel great…hahahahaha…

Mario- Uh…what just happened to Yoshi?!

Prince Dreambert- Now I remember. That's the Dream Mist. Anyone who drinks it gets put through powerful hallucinations and fills the mind with pleasurable thoughts.

Then Yoshi's tongue stretched to hit Luigi's face and licked it before going back into Yoshi's mouth.

Yoshi- …hehehehe…hehehehehehe…hehehehehe…

Luigi- Please tell me this will wear off soon!

Prince Dreambert- Depends on how much he drank.

Then their attentions were brought to the gate leading to the peak of the mountain. There was a large creature that looked like a wooly mammoth of some kind sleeping near the gate.

Big Massif- W-wait! Is bad to get so close!

Li'l Massif- Is Mammoshka, guardian of mountain. Da, must be. I thought it was fairy tale, like legendary bacon storm…

Big Massif- Perhaps it is perfect final test for climbing tour…

Li'l Massif- Da, should be easy as meatloaf…Muscles laugh at Mammoshka.

Big Massif- Da, but remember, we have tender cutlets on tour. We keep them safe, da? Is right thing to do.

Then they began trying to move slowly passed the sleeping Mammoshka until Yoshi, still a bit looney from drinking the Dream Mist, began smacking the Mammoshka in the face with his tongue like a hand slap in the face. That woke the Mammoshka and it was not happy. Before the Mammoshka could charge for them, Mario pushed the dazed Yoshi over to Big and Li'l Massif.

Mario- Here! Keep Yoshi out of trouble while we handle this!

The two Massif Bros. took Yoshi and got out of the way while Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Shantae fought this beast. The Mammoshka put its trunk to the ground and rolled up a bunch of snow into a massive snowball before fling it at Mario and his friends. Luckily, Shantae used a fireball spell to melt the large snowball.

Shantae- That was close! Good thing I had the right spell to stop that. Wouldn't you agree, Ty?

Ty just growled a bit.

Luigi- Uh guys, in case you forgot, we got a mammoth attacking us!

Mario- Luigi, have any fire flowers? If this creature is an ice dweller, maybe fire is its weakness.

Luigi- Hold on. Yeah, I have two of them.

Luigi tossed a fire flower to Mario and he ate it to turn into Fire Mario. Luigi did the same and turned into Fire Luigi. They both shot a few fireballs at the Mammoshka and that did irritate it a bit. Then the Mammoshka charged right at them like a bull. Luckily, they dodged it, but only barely.

Ty- That creature has a hard shell around its body. Hold on. I've got something that might help.

Then Ty pulls out these strange looking goggles and put them on.

Shantae- This isn't the time to try out a new fashion statement, Ty!

Ty- This is a bio-scanner. If I scan this beast for just a second…

Ty turned the bio-scanner on and saw something.

Ty- Mario, Luigi, there is a thin part of the armor at the top of its head. Aim for that, mates!

The Mammoshka charged for Fire Mario and Fire Luigi again. As it was approaching, Fire Mario and Fire Luigi noticed some kind of crack at the spot where Ty had mentioned. Fire Mario and Fire Luigi jumped over the Mammoshka and hit the cracked area with a jump attack. This caused the shell covering most of the Mammoshka's body to crack. Suddenly, the Mammoshka jumped out of that shell and had another on underneath, like a Chinese nesting doll. The Mammoshka tried running away, but Fire Mario and Fire Luigi ran after it, hitting the weak spot with their jump attack and cracking through each layer of the shell until it was completely naked. Then Fire Mario and Fire Luigi knocked it out with one last jump attack.

Ty- I guess it was a good thing I had a device that could pinpoint that beast's weak spot. Right, Shantae?

Ty gently patted Shantae on her head with his paw and gave her a big grin. Fire Mario and Fire Luigi might've asked what Ty and Shantae were talking about, but their attention was brought back to Yoshi who was still under the effects of drinking the Dream Mist.

Fire Mario- Massif Bros., I don't think Yoshi is in any state to continue. I think you need to take him to a doctor.

Big Massif- Agreed, but what about cutlets?

Li'l Massif- Da, me and brother can't leave you on mountain.

Prince Dreambert- We're almost to the top at it is and we have important business up the mountain. We can't turn back.

Li'l Massif- If you insist. We take good care of cutlet.

Big Massif- But always remember…

Then Big and Li'l Massif strike a flexing pose.

Big Massif and Li'l Massif at the same time- STAY BEEFY!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Deepened Dream**

(The peak of Mount Pajamaja)

At the very top of the mountain was what looked like the mouth of a volcano surrounded by snow, but also with pools of lava visible from view. There, Bowser, Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and the bat were setting up these surround sound speakers around the mouth of the volcano.

The bat- At last…SCREEP! I vill use the Dream Stone to realize my dreams…SCREEK! But first…

Then the bat covered himself in a black smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood a shadowy creature with a Dracula-like cape and the face of a black bat.

Bowser- Whoa! Buddy, what happened to you?! Is this what you normally look like?!

Antasma- Yesss…Now that I am back in this vorld…I can return to my true form…SCREECH!

Bowser- Not too bad! You look pretty evil!

Antasma- Bowser…All that has come to pass is due to our meeting…SCREEP! Und vee even got the Dream Stone in our claws! SCREEEKEEEE! Vee should use the Dream Stone…right NOW! SCREEPEEE!

Bowser- Ok…How do we do that?

Antasma- Vee must gather some energy for it first…Vith collected energy, it vill grant us anything vee vant!

Bowser- Anything I want, huh? I can get behind that!

Kamek- Your Dreaminess! We stand ready to make that wish come true, sir.

Bowser- Good, in that case, let's get a mo…

Before Bowser could finish that sentence, Mario, Luigi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert arrived.

Mario- Not so fast, Bowser!

Bowser- If it isn't Mario and Luigi, once again being a huge pain in my ass. And I see you brought the orange fuzz ball and the dancing sissy with you. But how did you know we were here?

Starlow- It doesn't take a genius to anticipate your moves.

Mario- Now hand over the Dream Stone!

Prince Dreambert- Antasma! It is an age since we faced off! I know not how you converted to come back to this world…but you shall not stay long! I will return you to the Dream World!

Antasma- Dreambert! Meddling vith me again…

Antasma turned to look at Bowser.

Antasma- Vee haff no time to play vith these creatures. Vee must collect energy for the Dream Stone…

Private Goomp- Hey Mario Brothers! Listen to this!

Suddenly, this strange music began playing through the speakers that were set up around the mouth of the volcano. Bowser quickly managed to put on some noise cancelling headphones before the music began playing.

Antasma- All…things… **MUST SLEEP!**

Starlow- What…What's that music?

Prince Dreambert- Could those be…Dreambeats?!

Antasma- You are correct…the Dreambeats! All who hear these beats vill fall asleep like rocks…

Then Bowser's minions were starting to feel a little woozy.

Sergeant Guy- Ah…Sergeant Guy…reporting…for sleep…

Corporal Paraplonk- Shouldn't be…so sleepy…I've slept…a ton today…

Private Goomp- King Bowser…have…a…good…night…

Then all three of Bowser's minions feel asleep on the spot and so did Kamek eventually.

Starlow- Doesn't seem to affect me at all…

Then Starlow turned around and saw Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Shantae barely able to keep themselves awake.

Starlow- Oh no! You guys are totally passing out!

Starlow begins to slap them in the face repeatedly in an attempt to keep them awake.

Starlow- You can't sleep now! Wake up!

Prince Dreambert- The Dreambeats have no effect on you or me, but for mortal creatures, the music is irresistible. We must retreat from this place before Mario and the other completely fall asleep!

Starlow- But the Dream Stone…

Prince Dreambert- It cannot be helped. I could handle Antasma, but if Mario falls asleep, I cannot stop Bowser!

Starlow- Understood! Let's bail!

It wasn't easy, but Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Shantae mustered what strength they could to leave the area to a lower platform to the west of the volcano's mouth and away from Bowser and Antasma. However, after escaping the music for now, Luigi had already fallen asleep and the music was getting louder.

Shantae- Luigi, wake up!

Ty tried roaring at Luigi, but even that didn't work.

Mario- I'm afraid it's no use…and the music is still playing…I don't know how much longer the rest of us can…

Then Prince Dreambert saw the area Luigi was sleeping in was sparkling a bit.

Prince Dreambert- Hey guys! This is another Dreampoint!

Starlow- No time for that! We need to keep Mario and the others from falling asleep!

Prince Dreambert- No, listen! If Luigi sleeps here, he can create another portal to the Dream World. The Dreambeats can't reach them there.

Starlow- Good idea!

Prince Dreambert turned himself into a pillow and placed himself underneath Luigi's head, creating another portal to the Dream World. Mario, Ty, and Shantae managed to jump into the portal before the Dreambeats could make them fall asleep. However, after they jumped into the Dream World, the Dreambeats began to spread all over the island. Soon, everyone was hearing the Dreambeats and falling asleep. Once they fell asleep, energy from their dreams began to get absorbed by the Dream Stone still at the top of Mount Pajamaja.

(Dream World version of Mount Pajamaja)

Mario, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived in the Dream World and began gasping for breath.

Mario- That was ****ing close!

Suddenly, Dreamy Luigi appeared.

Dreamy Luigi- True, but what about me?! I'm the only one asleep here!

Ty- Don't worry, mate. We were able to get away from Bowser before you passed out.

Prince Dreambert- Ty's right. We managed to escape to a Dreampoint. We should be safe for now. It's important that we lay low until the Dreambeats stop.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the portal back to the real world began to shrink.

Prince Dreambert- Wh-what?! NO!

(Back in the real world at where Luigi was sleeping)

As Starlow was standing next to Luigi's body to make sure nothing happens to it. Then Starlow noticed something weird happening.

Starlow- The dream portal…is disappearing!

Then the portal began to get smaller and smaller until it instantly vanished

(Back in the Dream World version of Mount Pajamaja)

The portal had completely vanished, seemingly leaving Mario, Ty, and Shantae stranded in the Dream World.

Mario- Crap! The portal just disappeared!

Ty- Does this mean we're trapped in here?

Prince Dreambert- For the time being. It appears that the powers of the Dreambeats has a bigger effect on Luigi. Luigi's sleep has become so profound that the dream portal ceased to be.

Dreamy Luigi- Hold on a second! If I just wake up, wouldn't we all return to the real world like when we woke Big Massif from his sleep?

Shantae- Luigi, the Dreambeats are still playing.

Prince Dreambert- We cannot return to the real world with things as they are. But we must find a way to reopen the dream portal!

So they began exploring the Dream World version of Mount Pajamaja. The area was all snowy like the top of the mountain. However, there were also some lave pools, making the Dream World version of Mount Pajamaja feel like the Freezeflame galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. There were a few monsters there, but with the boost from Dreamy Luigi, Mario and the others were able to beat whatever tried to attack them. After exploring for a bit, they came across this sign like one in the real world. Mario approached the sign to see what was written on it.

Mario- Mount Pajamaja Summit. Ye who hath seized the summit: thy muscles know not bounds.

Shantae- What does that even mean?

Mario- I don't know. Ty, you're smart. Any ideas what this means?

Ty- Sorry mate, but even I'm stumped. Besides, there's really nothing logical about anything that happens in the Dream World. Just look at Dreamy Luigi and all the stuff he can do in this place.

Mario- Fair point.

Dreamy Luigi- Uh…guys…is it just me or is the mountain moving…

Mario and the others looked behind them and saw what looked like a mouth moving right in front of them. When they looked up, they saw a face on what looked like a volcano with arms and legs.

Mount Pajamaja- WHO WAKES ME?

Prince Dreambert- This mountain…it's alive?! This must be the spirit of Mount Pajamaja like how we encountered the spirit of the Dream Stone in the Dozing Sands.

Then Mount Pajamaja began erupting from the top of its head like a volcano and the ground began to shake. Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert tried running away, but Mount Pajamaja jumped right in front of their path and blocked them. As Mario and the others looked up as its face, Mount Pajamaja's eyes looked like they were erupting like the top of its head was.

Mount Pajamaja- WHATCHA PROBLEM?! GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!

Mount Pajamaja moved a bit back away from Mario and the others, made the sound of a locomotive, and began charging at them…like a locomotive. Then Dreamy Luigi curled up into a ball again as many mini versions of Dreamy Luigi began merging with Dreamy Luigi. Suddenly in a flash of green light, Dreamy Luigi became giant again and big enough to fight Mount Pajamaja. Right before Mount Pajamaja could trample over Mario, Ty, and Shantae, Dreamy Luigi smacked Mount Pajamaja with a hammer and knocked him away from his friends.

Dreamy Luigi- Look! I'm giant again!

Mario- Uhhh…Luigi…

Dreamy Luigi looked at to where Mario was pointing and saw Mount Pajamaja rushing back right at him at full force. Dreamy Luigi picked up Mario, Ty, and Shantae and placed them on the top of his hat before Mount Pajamaja returned for round 2.

Mount Pajamaja- GRAWWWR!

Before Dreamy Luigi began to fight Mount Pajamaja, Prince Dreambert reappeared and floated next to Dreamy Luigi's face.

Prince Dreambert- That looks…impenetrable. You'll need to break Mount Pajamaja's guard.

Ty- Dreamy Luigi, try swinging that hammer in an uppercut! It just might do the trick!

Then Dreamy Luigi swung his hammer upward and that managed to knock Mount Pajamaja like a turtle that was tipped over.

Ty- It worked, mate!

Prince Dreambert- Now that he is defenseless, we must try and put out his fire.

Shantae- My ice spell might work!

Ty- And I still have me Frostyrangs!

Mario- Luigi, give me the ice flower.

Dreamy Luigi- Ok! Ice flower!

After a green flash hit Mario, he turned into Ice Mario. Then Ice Mario shot a few ice balls into the mouth (the volcano mouth at the top of Mount Pajamaja's head and not the mouth on its face) and began putting out some of the flames. Ty threw his Frostyrangs into the volcano's mouth as well and Shantae casted her ice spell into Mount Pajamaja. Then Mount Pajamaja was able to get back up and he began to lose his temper. He began to glow bright orange and the top of its head was erupting again. This time, lava was spewing out of it. Then a lava rock was shot at Dreamy Luigi.

Ice Mario- Luigi, remember when Link told us about the time he fought that phantom of Ganondorf? Link and that phantom kept smacking that one attack back and forth like a tennis ball until eventually one of them slipped up. Try doing the same think!

Dreamy Luigi- Good idea, Mario!

Dreamy Luigi pulled out his hammer and smacked the lava rock back at Mount Pajamaja. Mount Pajamaja hit it back at Dreamy Luigi, but Dreamy Luigi hit the lava rock again. This time, Mount Pajamaja didn't get the timing right and the large lava rock got stuck in the top of its head, plugging up the volcano mouth and causing the magma inside to build up. Then the eruption exploded right in Mount Pajamaja's face as its colors changed to black like most of its flames were extinguished.

Prince Dreambert- It's time! The foe is weak and ripe for defeat!

Then Dreamy Luigi used his jumping skills to jump so high, he'd be able to grab a Power Star. Ice Mario, Ty, and Shantae jumped on it before Dreamy Luigi chucked it like a Frisbee. Ice Mario, Ty, and Shantae were able to steer the Power Star into Mount Pajamaja and made it explode in a flash of light. After Mount Pajamaja was defeated, Dreamy Luigi returned to normal size.

Dreamy Luigi- Shit! What a wild rush!

Suddenly, the dream portal opened up again.

Ice Mario- The portal is back. Maybe the eruptions made Luigi sleep less.

Shantae- Or maybe the Dreambeats have stopped.

Ty- Only one way to find out.

(Back in the real world where Luigi was sleeping)

Mario, Ty, and Shantae emerged from the portal out of the Dream World and Luigi woke up.

Starlow- The portal disappeared…what the hell happened in there?!

Prince Dreambert- The Dreambeats made Luigi sleep too deeply. But somehow, we found a way out.

(At the peak of Mount Pajamaja)

The Dreambeats had stopped playing and Bowser, Antasma, Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk were looking at the fully charged Dream Stone.

Antasma- The Dream Stone has been restored. Now vee begin to conquer the vorld… SCREEPLE!

Bowser- Solid! Let's do this! Where to begin, though…hm…

Antasma- I haff already thought of a thing vee vill need…

Bowser- Really? What?

Antasma- A CASTLE! To conquer the vorld, vee vill need a castle…

Kamek- A castle, huh? Good point.

Bowser- So we create a base and conquer the world from that? Genius! We'll build the best castle on the whole island! Yeah!

Antasma walks over to the Dream Stone and holds it over his head.

Antasma- A new castle…for just us…It vill be strong…Castle…Castle…BUILD IT! SCREE!

Suddenly, Bowser, Antasma, and Bowser's minions were surrounded by a rainbow colored mist. The next thing they knew, this huge castle appeared out of nowhere and if was floating high in the sky like in a fairytale or something, only this was an evil looking castle.

(At the top of the castle)

Bowser, Antasma, and Bowser's minion were standing on the roof of this newly created castle.

Bowser- So this is my new pad, huh? GWAHAHAHA! This place just screams "Bowser"! That Dream Stone is not too shabby!

Antasma- SCREEETCH! You like it, yesss…

Bowser- Yes, I like it. You don't have to screech at me. But this thing is PERFECT for world conquering! And I'll name it Neo Bowser Castle!

Antasma- But let's take it for a test drive…Yesss…Let's try it out…SCREEK!

Then a laser cannon appeared below the castle and it fired a laser at one of the uninhabited islands near Pi'illo Island. In one shot, the island blew up and was gone without a trace. Then the laser fired at two more uninhabited islands near Pi'illo island and did the same thing. All three of the uninhabited islands that were also neighboring Pi'illo Island were now gone.

Private Goomp- Whoa. WHOA!

Sargent Guy- The islands…gone…

Corporal Paraplonk- That…is scary.

Bowser- Yes! AWESOME! This thing is NASTY! With this castle, we can do whatever we want!

Antasma- SCREEHEE! You're next in line, honorable Bowser…It's time you vished for yourself…SCREECH!

Bowser- Can do, buddy! GWAHAHAHA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Elite Minion Circus**

(Pi'illo Castle)

Mario, Luigi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert were standing in front of a men's restroom while the sounds of someone vomiting was coming from the other side of the door. Luigi walked up to the restroom door and began knocking on it.

Luigi- Hey Yoshi, you almost done in there yet?!

Then Yoshi opens the restroom door and sticks his head out. Yoshi did not look happy and his face was greener than usual.

Yoshi- Did Luigi drink strange liquid? No! Yoshi did! And Yoshi not feeling good after side-effects!

Then Yoshi's stomach began to rumble and Yoshi slammed the restroom door faster than Sonic can run around a city block. Then the sounds of Yoshi hurling continued.

Mario- Leave Yoshi alone. I think he has enough problems right now.

Ty- Should I try using my science skill to make a remedy?

Shantae- That will take too long. Maybe one of my magic spells and help Yoshi.

Then Toad rushed up to Mario and the others.

Toad- Mario, we got trouble!

Mario- What kind of trouble?

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion sound coming from outside. Mario, Luigi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, Prince Dreambert, and Toad rushed outside to see the islands near Pi'illo Island get destroyed.

Luigi- Oh ****! This is almost as bad as facing Tabuu again!

Mario- Unfortunately, I agree with you, Luigi!

Toad- This huge castle just appeared in the sky and then all of the uninhabited island near Pi'illo Island just vanished like that!

Prince Dreambert- It appears Bowser and Antasma have put their plan into motion!

Toad- It's too dangerous to stay here! I say we bail!

Mario- First we need to get Princess Peach out of here!

Toad- Actually, Mario…she already left…

Mario- What do you mean, Toad?

Toad- Well after what happened when Bowser and that bat flew out of Luigi's dream, Princess Peach left to hide in a safe house at Driftwood Shore in case Bowser came to kidnap her.

Ty- Knowing Bowser, Princess Peach might be his next target. Toad, where is this safe house, mate?

Toad- At a strip mall on the far east side of Driftwood Shore. It's owned by Broque Madame whom we've met before.

Then Yoshi runs out of the castle.

Yoshi- Wait for…Yoshi…

Shantae- Yoshi, you sure you're ok?

Yoshi- Yoshi feeling…much better than before…

Yoshi's stomach begins to rumble again.

Yoshi- Although maybe not 100%...

(Driftwood Shore)

It was a lovely beach that made the area seemed more like an island beach with mostly sand and ocean as far as the eye can see with the occasional palm tree. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert arrived and eventually found the strip mall Toad was talking about. There was a block person at the front entrance.

Block person- Dearest Misters Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, and Mistress Shantae! We've awaited you. Your presence is requested in the room to the rear. Please head that way.

(Inside the strip mall)

Mario and his friends walked inside and they were surprised how fancy the place was.

Shantae- A little over the top for a strip mall.

Luigi- Well…Broque Madame has unique tastes…

Mario and the others walked to the back room of the strip mall. In that room was a large block woman lying on a fancy looking bed and getting a massage from two other block people.

Broque Madame- Hmm…Hit zee lower lumber a bit harder…

Then Mario and his friends entered the room and Broque Madame decided to sit up.

Broque Madame- Hee hee hee…I have admirers, honh?

Mario- Nice to see you too, Broque Madame, but what were you doing just now?

Broque Madame- Zee severe back therapy is not for zee public…You keep zis secret?

Luigi- Fine, but we have more important things to talk about.

Broque Madame- All right zen. Come out you two…

Then the other two block people took off their costumes revealing that they were really Princess Peach and Toadsworth.

Princess Peach- Mario! You and your friends found us!

Toadsworth- Since that great lout restored the Dream Stone…we found the best course of action to be hiding.

Then Toadsworth heard Yoshi's stomach rumbling.

Toadsworth- Uh, is master Yoshi ok? What's with that rumbling in his belly?

Yoshi- Yoshi rather not talk about…

Then the rumbling continued and Yoshi tried his best to fight back against the uneasy feeling he kept having.

Starlow- Well, we got worried about the princess and came right away.

Princess Peach- I'm fine, really. But little else is…Bowser's new castle…Just the thought of that floating castle make me fear the outdoors…

Broque Madame- Oui, but zis place, it is not so safe either…Bowser could attack here at any time, honh?

Toadsworth- True. Master Mario! We must ensconce the princess in safer lodgings!

Prince Dreambert- Hold on! How about we hide the Princess in the Dream World? That would be the last place he would think to look for her.

Mario- Good idea, but do you know how we can get to the Dream World?

Prince Dreambert- I remember there is a Dreampoint in the middle of the beach in Driftwood Shore. Luigi sleeps there and another dream portal opens.

Then Yoshi's stomach began to rumble again.

Broque Madame- And someone get your dinosaur friend a Benadryl.

(Back at Driftwood Shore)

After much searching, they eventually found the Dreampoint Dreambert was talking about. There was a small inner tube floating over just near the shore and the water it was floating on was shining like the other Dreampoints. Prince Dreambert turned into a large red pillow and placed himself on the inner tube. Luigi then jumped on the inner tube, rested his head on Prince Dreambert, and a dream portal opened once Luigi fell asleep.

(In the Dream World version of Driftwood Shore)

Mario had just entered the Dream World while carrying Princess Peach in his arms. Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert followed behind shortly after. Mario put Princess Peach down and Princess Peach began looking around.

Princess Peach- So this is Driftwood Shore in the Dream World! So…mysterious…

Just then, Dreamy Luigi appeared.

Dreamy Luigi- I don't know if it's that mysterious, princess.

Princess Peach turned around and was very surprised when she saw Dreamy Luigi.

Princess Peach- Luigi?! How are you here?! I just saw you fall asleep in the real world!

Mario- That's because Luigi is not physically here. This is Luigi's dream consciousness manifested into the Dream World.

Princess Peach- A little hard to believe, but understandable I guess.

Ty- True, you are safe from Bowser in the Dream World, but not safe from danger. We've been in and out of the Dream World enough times to know there are some dangers in here as well.

Shantae- Like that Dream Stone spirit you woke up with your mega roar?

Mario- Ty has a good point. Ty and Shantae, you watch over the princess while Luigi, Yoshi, and I scout ahead.

Ty- Sure thing, mate.

Shantae- Very well, Mario.

Princess Peach- It's ok, Mario. I'm fine on my own. By the sound of things, you might need Ty and Shantae more than I do.

Mario- If you insist, princess. Come on everyone, let's scout and make it as quick as we can. Sooner this is done, the sooner we can figure out how to get the Dream Stone back from Bowser.

Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert began exploring the Dream World version of Driftwood Shore to make sure everything was safe for Princess Peach.

Dreamy Luigi- Hey, Ty and Shantae, did Princess Peach seem a little off to you?

Ty- Not really.

Shantae- What do you mean?

Dreamy Luigi- Something about her didn't feel right. I don't know how to put it into words really.

Ty- Maybe you're just being paranoid, mate. I wouldn't blame you after seeing what that castle just did.

Dreamy Luigi- Maybe, but there is another thing I want to ask you two about. When I last merged with you guys in the Dream World to give you a boost, I picked up a few of your thoughts. Shantae, you were imagining Ty dying his hair purple and wearing the same belly dancer outfit you wear. And Ty, you were imagining Shantae covering herself in Tasmanian tiger fur and wearing your crocodile shorts. Those were some disturbing thoughts. Mind telling me what's up with that?

Ty and Shantae had a nervous look on their faces when Dreamy Luigi asked that question.

Shantae- Luigi, let's talk about this some other time!

Ty- Yeah mate! We still have an important job to do here!

Dreamy Luigi just shrugged it off as they continued to scout the area. Despite it being the Dream World, the entire area felt like a dock or pear next to a beach. There were also a few odd puzzles to unlock gates leading further into the Dream World version of Driftwood Shore that required Dreamy Luigi's talents to solve. Once they ventured deep enough, Princess Peach suddenly appeared behind them.

Princess Peach- Mario!

Mario- Princess Peach?! What are you doing here?

Princess Peach- I started to get worried, so I came to check on you.

Mario- Well, we've just gotten this last gate opened. You can hide out there until we get the Dream Stone back from Bowser.

Princess Peach- Ok. Let's see what's waiting down there…

Princess Peach began walking down the path to the next area. Mario and the others followed shortly after her. However, once they got passed the gate, all of ways out were suddenly blocked.

Yoshi- Why path close?

Princess Peach- Oh, the entrance pipes slammed shut! But…I'm sure we can relax now. Nobody can…interrupt us here…

Suddenly, Kamek removed his Princess Peach disguise, revealing that he was impersonating Princes Peach the entire time. The made Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert's jaw drop to the floor. However, Kamek was still wearing the dress for some reason.

Kamek- Ooh, you poor ****ing fools! King Bowser had already kidnapped Princess Peach some time ago. I pretended to be her so I could spring this trap on you.

Mario- Oh ****…

Then Kamek lifted the dress like a cancan dancer and out came Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraklonk. The pink dress disappeared from Kamek after that and Kamek was back to wearing his blue Magikoopa robe.

Kamek- Alright troop! Deal with these five shitheads! Show the true power of Bowser's honor guards!

Private Goomp- Hoo boy! It's our big chance!

Corporal Paraplonk- For real, guys, if we can finish them here…I don't want to jinx it, but PROMOTION CITY!

Then Dreamy Luigi merged with Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae to give them a power boost like he usually does in battles in the Dream World. Sergeant Guy set up a Banzai Bill cannon and had it ready to aim and fire. Private Goomp called in a bunch of other Goombas for him to coordinate attack patterns. However Corporal Paraplonk just floated near his companions with a bag full of healing mushrooms. Sergeant Guy loaded the Banzai Bill cannon and aimed it at Ty before firing it. However, Ty pulled out another of his elemental boomerangs, the Flamerangs, and threw it into the Banzai Bill cannon before the Banzai Bill could get launched and making it explode in Sergeant Guy's face. Sergeant Guy fell to the ground, but then Private Goomp helped Sergeant Guy get back up.

Private Goomp- See that! That's teamwork! Unless you can knock all three of us out at once, we can't lose!

Mario- Well, thanks for telling us!

Then Sergeant Guy slapped Private Goomp in the face.

Private Goomp- Perhaps I've said too much.

Shantae- Seriously, how did you three idiots become Bowser's "so-called" elite guards?

Private Goomp got the group of Goombas to form something like a Goomba pyramid and tried to have the trample over Shantae. Shantae used her dance moves to avoid the Goomba pyramid and low sweep kick one of the Goombas at the bottom to make the pyramid topple over. Then the Goomba pyramid fell right on top of Private Goomp. However, after he got crushed by his own Goomba troops, Corporal Paraplonk fed Private Goomp a mushroom and Private Goomp was back on his feet. Corporal Paraplonk put his body into his shell and charged for Yoshi. However, Yoshi jumped over it.

Yoshi- Boing Pow!

Yoshi performed his ground pound attack on Corporal Paraplonk's shell and kicked it right at Private Goomp. After those two fell to the ground, Sergeant Guy pulled out a magic wand and used it to help heal Private Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk.

Mario- This is starting to become a real nuisance.

Dreamy Luigi- Then let's hit them with a special Luiginary attack!

Mario- What now, Luigi?

Dreamy Luigi- I'll so you. Fire flower!

Suddenly, Dreamy Luigi turned into multiple Dreamy Luigi's and they were all in the fire flower power up form.

Fire Dreamy Luigi- We're gonna shoot some fire and you just help us build it up.

Fire Dreamy Luigi tossed a huge fireball to Mario and Mario tossed it to another Fire Dreamy Luigi. Fire Dreamy Luigi shot another fireball into that one and not only made it launched it into the air, but also made it bigger. Then the fireball was launched to four more Fire Dreamy Luigi's and they launched the fireball back into the air with a fireball each and knocked it into the air and made it bigger. After a few more Fire Dreamy Luigi's made the fireball big enough, Mario pulled out a hammer and knocked the fireball into Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk. This attack managed to knock all three of them out at once. Kamek flew in on his broomstick and shook his head in disappointment.

Kamek- Ugh, what are you guys DOING?! Look at yourselves! Pathetic! You think a bunch of weaklings are fit to guard Bowser?! NOPE! You guys are CANNED! You no longer lead the guards! You're on cleaning duty until further notice! Go clean Bowser's castle!

Then Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk were teleported out using Kamek's magic.

(Back at Broque Madame's strip mall)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert were telling Broque Madame and Toadsworth what happened.

Broque Madame- Zey pulled zee wool over us, honh? A fake princess…Incroyable…

Toadsworth- Master Mario! I am simply covered in shame! I've known her for all her life! And yet I couldn't tell…

Starlow- Do you think we can find a way into Bowser's castle?

Mario- Maybe we can call Pit. Ty, try sending Pit a message!

Ty checks his tablet computer and sees if Pit is available.

Ty- Bad news, mate! It appears that Team Rocket has been spotted in Skyworld and Pit and Ash are already trying to figure out what they're up to.

Mario- How about Sonic? I'm sure his Super Sonic form can bring the castle to ground level.

Ty checks his tablet computer again to see of Sonic was available.

Ty- Hold on a second…and…oh shit! Sonic's not available either! An escapee from Mobius fled to Hyrule. So Sonic went to Hyrule to find this guy and Link is helping him with the search.

Shantae- Talk about rotten luck.

Mario- There must be some way to reach the castle!

Broque Madame- By zee way…Dr. Snoozemore has returned…

Toadsworth- Eh? Dr. Snoozemore?

Broque Madame- You saw his face at least, oui? When you came to zis island. He is the proprietor.

Starlow- I remember him now! He's the professor who's researching the island's history and the Pi'illo's, right?

Prince Dreambert- A learned mind researching my people and the history of our island…Mario, we must visit this professor! Maybe he might have the answer we seek if he's doing research on my people!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Temple of the Pi'illo's**

(Back at Pi'illo Castle)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert arrived and walked to the front desk. Mario rang the bell and Broque Monsieur came to the desk.

Broque Monsieur- Zee Mario Brothers. Vat can I do for you?

Mario- We overheard that Professor Snoozemore has returned to the castle.

Broque Monsieur- Zee proprietor of zee island? Oui, he is here in zee castle.

Prince Dreambert- We have an urgent need to speak with Dr. Snoozemore. Where is he?

Broque Monsieur- Zee professor has returned to zee collection room.

Mario- Great…right where this whole mess got started…

Luigi- Does this mean we have to take that rocket platform path again?

Broque Monsieur- No. You can use zee employee entrance.

(Inside the collection room)

Mario and the others entered the room and found a little man examining some of the artifacts in the room.

Mario- Excuse me, but are you Professor Snoozemore?

Professor Snoozemore- Mm-yes…I'm Snoozemore, the proprietor of this island. And you must be…the Super Mario Brothers? I've heard about you. You are known as world famous heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, but your reputation became even more spread when you defeated this god named Tabuu and created a large team. Welcome to Pi'illo Island!

Then Professor Snoozemore literally fell asleep all of a sudden.

Shantae- Hey, wake up!

Ty- Let me do this, mates. I'll wake him up with me Mega Roar.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert quickly covered their ears before Ty began to roar again. Professor Snoozemore jumped from shock after the roar woke him up.

Professor Snoozemore- My deepest apologies. As you may know, I research sleep…Clearly sleep also researches me…

Prince Dreambert- Professor! Chaos reigns over the island!

Professor Snoozemore saw Prince Dreambert and he immediately focused his attention to him. Snoozemore ran up to Dreambert and began examining him from every angle he could.

Professor Snoozemore- HMMM? I must be dreaming! Is it…Can it…be true…A PI'ILLO! How can this be?! The Pi'illo's are extinct!

Professor Snoozemore began running around the room like crazy until he eventually ran into a wall.

Yoshi- Uh…is professor ok…?

Professor Snoozemore- Never better! That woke me up!

Then the professor fell asleep again.

Starlow- God damn it! This will take forever!

A few minutes later, Mario and the others managed to explain what has happened to Professor Snoozemore.

Professor Snoozemore- Mm-yes…I see…Much transpired in my absence…

Prince Dreambert- Yes, Bowser and Antasma united their energies. Soon after, a wicked castle appeared in the sky.

Starlow- And Princess Peach got kidnapped…again…

Professor Snoozemore- So you plan to infiltrate this castle?

Ty- That's the reason we came to talk to you, mate.

Professor Snoozemore began pacing the room.

Professor Snoozemore- Mm-yes…Mmm-yes…Mmmmm…The Zeekeeper…

Shantae- I'm sorry? The Zeekeeper?

Luigi- Isn't that that giant bird spirit that's supposed to be the guardian of the island?

Professor Snoozemore- Mm-yes…The Zeekeeper…The bird of legend that lived in harmony with the Pi'illo's. Many times he protected the Pi'illo Kingdom from disaster. If you can find that guardian…

Starlow- Wait, find him?! He's around?!

Professor Snoozemore- Mm-yes, I deem he is. The Zeekeeper must be within the Dream World. If you can find him and convince him of your need…

Prince Dreambert- Of course! The Zeekeeper would be a mighty ally. He wields a beam that could shatter the castle barrier!

Mario- But which section of the island is the Zeekeeper at? Whenever we enter the Dream World, we're always brought to a different area than the last and they always appearance of the real world area where we entered from.

Ty- Yeah, mate! We can't just can't just hop from Dreampoint to Dreampoint aimlessly.

Professor Snoozemore- There is a part of the island that had not been explored yet. Mm-yes…a jungle-like area just east of Mushrise Park.

Prince Dreambert- I know that area. The Somnom Woods. It makes sense. The Zeekeeper must be in the Dream World version of that place! Let's go, everybody!

(Somnom Woods)

For being on such a peaceful island, Somnom Woods was a dark and creepy forest. It was completely overgrown with plants, the water had turned purple, and the stone walkways were barely visible. It was almost as if no one had been in there for 1,000 years…and that was probably the case.

Yoshi- Place feels like Forest of Illusions back on Yoshi Island.

Luigi- Let's hope we don't go around in circles like we did in the Forest of Illusions, before we realized we had to use those keyholes to find our way through.

Then Ty and Shantae found a stone wall with some hieroglyphics written on them.

Ty- Hey Mario mates, I think you might want to look at this.

Shantae- The people in this picture resemble you and Luigi for some reason.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert walked over to the stone wall and saw a drawing of two men. They were wearing red and green and even had mustaches, but they were not wearing hats or overalls. The picture was mostly faded, so it was hard to make anything out.

Yoshi- They right! Almost look just like Mario's!

Prince Dreambert- I'm remembering something now. I remember before that incident with Antasma, we did receive visitors from the Mushroom Kingdom. I forgot his name, but him and his brother called themselves the Super Mario Brothers like you and Luigi do. Now that I think of it, he also mentioned that he was the leader of team.

Mario- I wonder…could this be my ancestor Tabuu keeps talking about?

Luigi- You know, Mario, doesn't it seem strange that your ancestor somehow keeps getting involved in our adventures?! Why do we have to keep cleaning up his mess?!

Mario- I don't know, Luigi. Also, because you're my brother, he is technically your ancestor too.

Dreambert- Hang on…I think I see…Yes! I see the Zeekeeper as well in that picture! The Zeekeeper must be in the Dream World version of Somnom Woods!

Shantae- Now we just need to find a Dreampoint for Luigi to sleep.

Ty- Then we can enter the Dream World and find this guardian.

Mario and the others continued to venture deeper into Somnom Woods. However, the deeper they went, the more the area seemed like an abandoned ruins site than a spooky dark forest. Eventually, they came across this temple with pictures of the Zeekeeper and Pi'illo's everywhere.

Prince Dreambert- This used to be the Pi'illo Temple, the holly place of worship for the Zeekeeper. It does sadden me to see the temple in such a state of disrepair, but if Zeekeeper is anywhere, is must be here.

Ty- How do we get in? There don't appear to be any doors.

Prince Dreambert- Just stand on that platform. It will take you up like an elevator.

Mario and the others walked on to the platform like Dreambert said and the platform lit up and began to float upward.

Shantae- I'm impressed. You Pi'illo's were more advanced than I thought.

Yoshi- Feels like movie of lost city.

Prince Dreambert- What's a movie?

Mario- We'll explain later.

(Inside the Pi'illo Temple)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert rode the elevator to the main entrance. Despite that is looked like time had done a number on parts of the temple, it was still an amazing sight to behold. The entire place as still perfectly in tacked, the view made the temple appear like it was high above the ground, and all of the moving platforms like the one that got them inside were still working perfectly. After exploring the Pi'illo Temple for over an hour or two, Mario and the others finally reached the final area of the temple. And like the other Dreampoints, the area was shining with dream energy.

Prince Dreambert- At long last! We made it to the Dreampoint. I can feel the aura from this Dreampoint stronger than the others. This will definitely be our gate to the Zeekeeper!

Then Dreambert noticed a strange switch in the center of the room.

Prince Dreambert- That's odd. This thing is placed where we need to place Luigi to open a portal to the Dream World.

Mario- It looks like a switch. If we just press it…

Mario jumped on the switch and the ground began to shake. Suddenly, this stone column fell apart and out of it came this robot that looked like a floating golden column.

Prince Dreambert- Oh shit! Pi'illodium!

Starlow- What is that?!

Prince Dreambert- A defense weapon created during the Pi'illo Kingdom era. It had likely protected this place since that time…

Then Pi'illodium activated itself and looked at Mario and the others.

Pi'illodium- Scanning foe potential…Chance of my victory: 120%!

Pi'illodium's eyes began to glow red at a laser beam was fired from them. Mairo and the others managed to avoid the attack. Then Yoshi tried performing his eggroll attack like in Super Smash Brothers, but Pi'illodium levitated over Yoshi's attack.

Yoshi- How robot do that?!

Pi'illodium changed into the form of a hammer and swung itself at Yoshi. But before it could hit Yoshi, Shantae turned herself into an elephant charged into Pi'illodium. This knocked Pi'illodium away from Yoshi, but Elephant Shantae was changed back to normal Shantae and she crashed into the ground with a nasty bump on her head. Mario and Ty helped Shantae get back up.

Mario- Shantae, are you ok?!

Shantae- I'll…I'll be ok, but…****! That left on god damn painful headache! What's that thing made out of?!

Ty took a look Pi'illodium again and saw what looked like a harness around its body which also looked connected to its wings.

Ty- I think I've seen tech like that. Mario, Luigi, see that ring in the center of its body? That must be Pi'illodium's power source! If we can disrupt it, we can shut that machine down.

Luigi- But how?

Ty pulls out his Zapperangs.

Ty- By overloading its systems with electric attacks, mate. Like what we did against that giant robot back in the Dream World version of the Dozing Sands.

Mario pulls out two volt-shrooms.

Mario- What luck! I have two volt-shrooms left. Here Luigi.

Mario and Luigi ate the volt-shrooms and transformed into Electro Mario and Electro Luigi (an actual idea for a Mario Brothers power up that was scraped before it could be put into any Mario game). Shantae tried to stand up, but she suddenly felt dizzy and began to vomit before collapsing back to the ground.

Electro Mario- Shit! That blow to the head did more damage to Shantae than we originally thought! Yoshi, Starlow, Dreambert, watch over her while we deal with this!

Yoshi picked up Shantae by wrapping his tongue around her and gently placed her on his saddle. Then Yoshi carred Shantae to the sidelines where Starlow and Prince Dreambert were waiting. Pi'illodium began charging right at them like a missile, but Electro Mario, Electro Luigi, and Ty jumped over the attack. Then Ty threw one of his Zapperangs at Pi'illodium's left wing. The electric shock from the Zapperang caused the left wing to malfunction a bit and make Pi'illodium's speed much slower.

Ty- It work!

Then Electro Mario and Electro Luigi shot some electric balls at the right wing and that caused Pi'illodium to crash to the ground. Before Pi'illodium could react, Electro Mario and Electro Luigi hit Pi'illodium with a Super Jump Punch and knocked it on its back.

Pi'illodium- Boot: self-destruct!

Then Pi'illodium began glowing red and his system were sparking like crazy!

Electro Luigi- Oh shit! This doesn't look good!

Ty- Hang on, mates! Help me open this machine's compartment. I think I can defuse it.

Electro Mario, Electro Luigi, and Ty quickly opened the lid to the inner parts of Pi'illodium. This showed the bomb, but the countdown was almost at 40 seconds.

Electro Luigi- 40 seconds?! That's impossible to stop in time!

Ty- Luigi, you're not helping! I don't need any additional pressure!

Ty pulls out some wire cutters and begins to inspect the bomb.

Electro Mario- You got this, Ty. I believe in my teammate.

Ty- Thanks mate.

Ty quickly inspected the bomb and managed to clip the right wire with only two seconds to spare.

Electro Mario- Well done, Ty!

Starlow- Uh, Mario…

Then Electro Mario, Electro Luigi, and Ty saw that Shantae was still not feeling right.

Starlow- I don't think Shantae is in any shape to continue right now. Not with that goose egg on her forehead.

Ty- I'll stay behind with her. I packed a medical kit along with my tools. I can get her injuries patched up by the time you get back from the Dream World.

Yoshi- Yoshi stay behind too. Shantae save Yoshi there and Yoshi want help back.

Electro Mario- I guess it's just you and me, Luigi.

Electro Luigi- Ok. Dreambert, it's time to turn into a pillow again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Guardian of Pi'illo Island**

(Dream World version of the Pi'illo Temple)

Mario and Prince Dreambert arrived through the dream portal and Dreamy Luigi appeared right behind them.

Dreamy Luigi- Feels a little odd that Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae aren't with us this time.

Mario- It's just us now. Hopefully the Zeekeeper will be friendly.

Dreamy Luigi- Right now, I just hope Shantae is doing ok. She seemed almost as bad as when Yoshi drank the Dream Mist.

(Back in the real world at Pi'illo Temple)

Shantae was lying on the ground, resting her head on a real pillow and not a Pi'illo, while Ty was applying medicine on Shantae's wound.

Ty- I might be in the lead in out bet there, but now I feel bad because rubbing it in your face while you're like this is just nasty.

Shantae- Don't you worry…(groan)…I'll even up the score…soon enough…

Yoshi- Mario Brothers are noticing you two acting weird. Maybe you two call off bet.

Ty- I don't know about canning the bet, because Shantae and I might not get another chance, but I do agree we should focus more on the task at hand now that we know what's at stake.

Shantae- Agreed…ow…!

(Back in the Dream World version of the Pi'illo Temple)

After exploring the Dream World for some time, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Prince Dreambert find this strange chunk of nightmare like what the Pi'illo's were trapped in. However, it was in the shape of a bird's egg.

Mario- What's this? Is this another of your people incased in nightmare chunk?

Prince Dreambert- I don't know, but if it is, we should do something about it.

Then Mario smashed the nightmare until it shattered. Suddenly, this pinkish mist covered the whole area and out of it came this really huge bird with rainbow colored feathers.

Zeekeeper- Who…disturbs my rest? I am the legendary Zeekeeper…The guardian of the Pi'illo Kingdom…Those who hinder me will become one with the light!

Prince Dreambert- Wait! Zeekeep…

Before Dreambert could finish that sentence, Zeekeeper screeched at them and nearly blew them away. Dreamy Luigi tried to merging with a bunch of mini Dreamy Luigi's to become giant again, but Zeekeeper stopped it.

Zeekeeper- Irritating…SCRAW!

Then Dreamy Luigi and all of the mini Dreamy Luigi's were sent flying. However, Dreamy Luigi was able to pull himself together and managed to complete the process of becoming giant. Zeekeeper looked at Mario.

Zeekeeper- You are brave, little one.

Zeekeeper swooped at Mario, but Mario managed to avoid it.

Zeekeeper- And nimble. But your luck shall not last. Abandon hope.

Suddenly, Dreamy Luigi became giant and hit Zeekeeper with a jump attack. Zeekeeper was knocked to the ground and away from Mario.

Dreamy Luigi- Believe it or not, that's what they said about our chances against Tabuu and we managed to beat him.

Mario- You tell him, Luigi!

Mario jumps on Dreamy Luigi's hat.

Mario- Now let's show Zeekeeper the same teamwork we used to beat Tabuu!

Dreamy Luigi- You got it, bro!

Zeekeeper- You would fight me? Very well, then…Marshal your power and…Try to stop me!

Zeekeeper began flying away from Dreamy Luigi in such speed that could rival Sonic's speed. Prince Dreambert flew up to Dreamy Luigi's face.

Prince Dreambert- Chase after the Zeekeeper!

Dreamy Luigi nodded and began chase. Because Dreamy Luigi was giant, he was able to sprint at further lengths with each step. Eventually, Dreamy Luigi caught up with Zeekeeper. When the Zeekeeper saw that Dreamy Luigi right behind, he turned around and tried to swoop at Dreamy Luigi. First, Dreamy Luigi jumped over Zeekeeper. Then Zeekeeper tried to aim higher, so Dreamy Luigi had to duck to avoid. Then Dreamy Luigi grabbed onto Zeekeeper's legs and began weighing him down.

Zeekeeper- None shall hinder me! I shall remain afloat!

The Zeekeeper tried to get Dreamy Luigi off of him, but Dreamy Luigi held on tight. Then Dreamy Luigi managed to throw Zeekeeper to the ground. Then Dreamy Luigi hit Zeekeeper with a jump attack. Zeekeeper came to his senses and flew back up into the air.

Zeekeeper- It seems as though I've underestimated you…But neither have I unveiled my true strength!

Suddenly, Zeekeeper created a vortex that pulled him, Mario, and Dreamy Luigi into the dimensional rift between the real world and the Dream World.

Prince Dreambert- The Zeekeeper…who knew it could cross dimensions…

Mario- Dimensional travel?! Let's hope Tabuu doesn't discover about the Zeekeeper!

Dreamy Luigi- Why?

Mario- Tabuu is trying to escape from his prison in the dimension, Subspace. Wouldn't a creature with the power to cross dimensions interest him?

Dreamy Luigi- Oh…shit!

Prince Dreambert- Anyway, Dreamy Luigi, you must stay on Zeekeeper's trail!

The Zeekeeper fired a few energy balls at Dreamy Luigi. Luckily, Dreamy Luigi managed to dodge them. Then the Zeekeeper spun his body like a drill and charged for Dreamy Luigi.

Dreamy Luigi- AAAH! What do I do?!

Mario- Luigi, try borrowing a move from Sonic's play book and do a spin dash of your own!

Dreamy Luigi- Worth a try.

Dreamy Luigi managed to avoid Zeekeeper's attack. Then Dreamy Luigi curled into a ball and began spinning around like what Sonic the Hedgehog does with his spin dash attack. Then a big green ball began slamming into Zeekeeper over and over like a pinball. Then Mario jumped off of Dreamy Luigi and smacked Zeekeeper in the face with his hammer. This forced the Zeekeeper to return them to the Dream World. Dreamy Luigi stopped spinning and Mario landed back on his head.

Mario- Way to go, Luigi!

Dreamy Luigi- Yeah, but the next time we see Sonic, I gotta ask him how does he keep doing that spin dash attack and not get dizzy? My head is starting to spin.

Then they say the Zeekeeper flying away again. Dreamy Luigi began running after him again. The Zeekeeper dropped a few exploding eggs, but Dreamy Luigi used his hammer to knock the eggs back at Zeekeeper, and they all exploded in Zeekeeper's face.

Zeekeeper- Impressive. Yes, very.

Then Zeekeeper created another dimensional rift into the world between the real world and the Dream World.

Zeekeeper- Twice you have forced me to tear a dimensional rift…

Zeekeeper launched a few energy balls at Dreamy Luigi, only they were moving much faster now.

Dreamy Luigi- Need the super feather power!

Suddenly, Dreamy Luigi turned into Cape Dreamy Luigi and used the capes to send the energy balls right back at Zeekeeper. This not only returned them to the Dream World, but it knocked Zeekeeper to the ground. Then Dreamy Luigi jumped as high as he could and grabbed a Power Star. Mario got on the Power Star before Luigi threw it like a Frisbee. Then Mario steered the Power Star right into Zeekeeper and knocked him to the ground. Dreamy Luigi returned to normal size and the Zeekeeper appeared before Mario and Dreamy Luigi.

Zeekeeper- You fought well! You have come far to rouse me from sleep…Do events go ill in the real world?

Prince Dreambert- Zeekeeper! Pi'illo Island is in danger once again!

Zeekeeper- Oh, DUDE! What is UP! It's been forever! Dreambert! My man! Why didn't you speak up? Totally didn't notice you!

Mario and Dreamy Luigi just stared at each other in confusion.

(Back in the real world)

Shantae was holding a large pack of ice to her bandaged head while Ty and Yoshi were putting away the medical kit.

Ty- That should do it for now. As long as you don't try slamming into things while you're an elephant for a while, you should be ok.

Suddenly, Mario riding the Zeekeeper flew right out of the dream portal as Luigi was waking up.

Starlow- Is that Mario…riding the Zeekeeper?

Prince Dreambert- It sure is. Now we can take down that castle!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: To the Neo Bowser Castle**

(The roof of the Neo Bowser Castle Neo)

After their humiliating defeat against Mario and his friends, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk were demoted from Bowser's elite guards and not forced to scrub the Neo Bowser Castle.

Corporal Paraplonk- Where did it go wrong? We were at the top and now we're at the bottom.

Sergeant Guy- I'll bet we could've kicked their asses if it wasn't for that Dreamy Luigi power boost!

Private Goomp- No use complaining about it. Maybe if we do a good job, Bowser and Kamek will forgive us. Hey, what's that?

Sergeant Guy- Bogey approaching? Wait…is that a bird?

Corporal Paraplonk- Negative. It appears to be an airborne dumpling.

Private Goomp- Looks more like a chubby sky pig to me.

(The area in the sky the Zeekeeper was flying)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert were riding on the Zeekeeper's back as he flew to the Neo Bower Castle. Also, Shantae was feeling all better after the head collision back at the Pi'illo Temple.

Zeekeeper- What…Dunno why, but…I'M PEEVED! Ooh, they roused the Zeekeeper! And the Zeekeeper rages! Only the distruction of the barrier will slake my rage thirst! Witness the Wakebeam!

The Zeekeeper launched an energy beam from the tip of his beak and aimed it at the barrier surrounding the castle. After the Wakebeam hit, the barrier around the castle shattered and the castle began falling from the sky like a rock.

(Back at the Neo Bowser Castle roof)

As the castle was falling from the sky and about to crash into the ground, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk were running around the roof like idiots, panicking. Then the castle crash landed in an area just north of the Pi'illo Temple.

(Back on the ground near where the castle landed)

The Zeekeeper landed and began painting like he was out of breath.

Prince Dreambert- Well done, destroying that formidable barrier! You have our thanks, most revered Zeekeeper!

Zeekeeper- Hoff…Haff…That was…tough…Been awhile since I unleashed the Wakebeam…I'm out of shape. I assume Bowser's castle landed somewhere nearby…Head that way, and you should be able to get inside. Whatever your fate, it's all you. My job here is done…

(Inside the Neo Bowser)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert entered through the main entrance. Despite the word "Neo" in its name, the Neo Bowser Castle looked and felt like your typical Bowser castle in any Mario game. Suddenly, they heard someone talking nearby and saw Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk standing near these black vines coming out of the walls and floors.

Corporal Paraplonk- Well, the castle fell…

Sergeant Guy- Lord Bowser sure didn't seem too fazed about it.

Private Goomp- Whatever…Lounging by this vine RULES! It just drains the fatigue away.

Corporal Paraplonk- The vines are sort of creepy…I mean, they are great, but…

Sergeant Guy- Agreed. They are suspicious. A guy had to wonder…What kind of energy is flowing through them? It looks…off.

Private Goomp- Come on, man. We're just need-to-know grunts, and we don't need to know that.

Corporal Paraplonk- Yeah…grunts…I miss being on the elite guard…

Ty- Wallowing in your self-pity, that's a bad habit, mates.

Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk turned around and saw Mario and the others standing behind them.

Private Goomp- Ma…Mario?! How did you get in there?!

Mario- Who do you think made the castle fall? Duh.

Sergeant Guy- The castle has been infiltrated!

Corporal Paraplonk- Oh shit…Listen, we may be floor scrubbers now, but we'll scrub it with you assholes!

Shantae- Then what are you waiting for? Show us what you got.

Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk at the same time- **RETREAT!**

Then the three ran away like coward.

Starlow- I know they're bad guys, but I can't help but be impressed by their footwork.

Yoshi- Sonic and Pikachu faster. But Yoshi feel sorry for them.

Prince Dreambert- Now that we're within the castle walls, I trust there will be many guards. We must hurry if we are to stop Antasma.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert walked into the first room and they were suddenly greeted by Kamek.

Kamek- Ooh, a WARM welcome to Neo Bowser! So you came all the way here just to be destroyed?!

Luigi- No! We came here to kick your asses!

Yoshi- And we bring you down like we did castle!

Kamek- I'll admit, knocking the castle from the sky was impressive…but that was just luck.

Ty- Those exact words are what Boss Cass keeps saying to me every time I foil his plans.

Shantae- Same with Risky Boots. Besides, you're not the only magic user here and I can out do any spell you can conjure.

Kamek- You wanna bet my lady…?

Kamek waved his wand and all of the doors were now sealed up by Kamek's magic.

Kamek- Now you're all trapped in this room with all the ways out blocked off!

Suddenly, Antasma appeared out of nowhere and created a portal to the Dream World.

Antasma- SCREEPTH! Kamek…this vay…

Antasma vanished and Kamek flew his broom up to the portal. Before entering the portal, he turned around to look at Mario and the others.

Kamek- I'm your only key to moving on…and you'll never catch me!

After Kamek rode his broomstick into the Dream World, the portal closed.

Starlow- Kamek fled into the Dream World!

Luigi- So let's follow him. Dreambert, turn into a pillow so I can make another dream portal.

(Dream World version of Neo Bowser Castle)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived through the dream portal and the place did not look pretty. Dreamy Luigi appeared and was horrified by how the place looked.

Dreamy Luigi- ****! This place looks like a more nightmarish version of Dark Land! This place makes Subspace look welcoming!

Suddenly, Kamek flies down on his broomstick and was surprised to see the heroes had followed him into the Dream World.

Kamek- What is this?! You dare follow me in here?! I forgot that Luigi can sleep on the Pi'illo prince to open dream portals! But this hardly seems fair. The four of you with Dreamy Luigi powering you up against one of me…

Then Antasma appeared again out of nowhere.

Antasma- You are not zee only vons zat can give a Dreamy boost!

Antasma launched some Dreamy energy into Kamek and Kamek turned into four Kameks. Antasma vanished from the Dream World before all four Kameks attack Mario and his friends. One Kamek was the same as he usually is, a blue robe. One Kamek was wearing a red robe. Another was wearing a white robe. And the fourth was wearing a green robe. Dreamy Luigi merged with Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae to help give them a boost in this fight.

Kamek- Time to die, Mario Brothers!

All four Kameks created these energy rings and they each almost squeezed onto Mario and the others. Luckily, they dodged by jumping over them before the rings would shrink and bind them. The red Kamek waved his want and a huge broom came down and tried to sweep up Mario and the others. Ty threw his Flamerangs and Shantae cast a fire spell to burn the broom. Then the white Kamek made a bunch of Thwomps appear above Yoshi and Yoshi was barely able to get out of the way before they tried to fall down on him. The green Kamek crafted a bunch of stone shapes and threw them at Mario. Mario was just able to stop them with his hammer before they could hit him.

Ty- We're not getting anywhere! I think I got one idea. Yoshi, flash them with an egg bomb, mate!

Yoshi laid an egg and threw it at the four Kameks. This made a bright green flash with Luigi's face on it blind the Kameks.

Dreamy Luigi- Better hurry up with you plan, Ty! I don't know how long I can keep them stunned like this!

Ty- Shantae, we're gonna have to combine our skills of technology and magic to make this work. You ready?

Shantae- Sure thing, mate!

Ty whispers into Shantae's ear and she likes what Ty's plan was. First, Ty threw his Frostyrangs just above the four Kameks. Then Shantae hit the Frostyrangs with her fire spell, causing water to be splashed all over the Kameks.

Kamek- Is that your big plan to get us all wet?

Ty- Not exactly, mate…

Then Ty pulls out his Zapperangs and dropped them in the puddle of water the four Kameks were standing in. Then a huge burst of electricity with Luigi's face on it erupted from the Zapperangs and completely electrocuted all four Kameks. Then three of them disappeared and the remaining Kamek collapsed to the ground.

Kamek- Bow…ser…

(Back in the real world)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae came out of the dream portal and Luigi woke up. Suddenly, Kamek's spell was lifted and they could continue through the castle.

Mario- Ty, Shantae, that was some great teamwork you did back there.

Ty- Indeed. Shantae and I make a great team.

Then Ty and Shantae gave each other a high five.

Prince Dreambert- But we still have to deal with Bowser. Let's move!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bowser's Nightmare**

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert made their way through the Neo Bowser Castle. Eventually, they came across this chamber.

Starlow- Look, it's Bowser!

In the center of the chamber was Bowser sleeping in a bed that was surrounded by a force field. But the oddest thing was what Bowser was using for a pillow. It was all black and had yellow eyes. And connected to the force field were those vines that they saw at the entrance of the castle. The vines looked like they were absorbing energy from Bowser's dreams.

Starlow- Unbelievable. He's sleeping…

Luigi- Great! Let's KO him while he's KO'd!

Ty- Wait Luigi! I don't think that's such a good…

Luigi tried to hit Bowser with a jump attack, but as soon as he touched the force field, he was instantly electrocuted and knocked back against the wall.

Luigi- …ouch…

Prince Dreambert- No! Do not approach him! Look! Beneath his head…

Shantae- That foil looking pillow…is that…Antasma?!

Prince Dreambert- It is. And he's likely absorbing the power of Bowser's dreams as he sleeps.

Ty- I get it now! Those vines were everywhere in the castle and they must be what's powering the castle by using Bowser's dream energy!

Prince Dreambert- And the only way to stop it is to enter Bowser's dream and wake him up.

Mario- Enter Bowser's dream…I'm not liking this already…

(Bowser's dream)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert arrived in Bowser's dream and Dreamy Luigi appeared shortly after they arrived.

Mysterious voice- MARIO!

Suddenly, Dreamy Bowser appeared right behind them.

Dreamy Bowser- Even here in my dream? How typical. You are the worst. And you even brought that orange fuzz ball and that dancing sissy with you. Luigi might also not be in here physically, but this is my dream and whatever I say goes!

Suddenly this huge spiked ball fell from the sky and began rolling after Mario and the others.

Dreamy Luigi- Run for your lives!

Mario and his friends began running like crazy. But as the spiked ball continued to roll after them, a shadow version of Bowser's face appeared in the background and began laughing at them.

Dreamy Bowser- You can run, but you can never escape! GWAHAHAHA!

Mario- Shit! This is almost as bad as if Tabuu returned!

Dreamy Bowser- Oh, believe me, Mario, you'll be wishing you were facing Tabuu then me in my own dreams. Like I said before, whatever I say goes!

Yoshi- Lookie! Warp pipe! We use that to get away from big ball!

Then Mario, Dreamy Luigi, Ty, Shantae, and Prince Dreambert jumped into the warp pipe and ended up in another part of Bowser's dream. Bowser's face appeared in the background again.

Dreamy Bowser- Nice try, but you can't last forever!

After wandering around Bowser's twisted dream while trying to avoid all of the deathtraps Dreamy Bowser came up with, Mario and his friend eventually came across what appeared to be the throne room of this nightmarish world. There, Dreamy Bowser was feasting on a huge stack of meat. A bunch of Parakoopas appeared next to Dreamy Bowser.

Parakoopa- Lord Bowser! We've prepared some juicy, tender, power-uping meats, for you!

Dreamy Bowser- Ha! Man! Being in my dream just plain rules! Look at all this meat! I can eat all I want!

Then Dreamy Bowser began inhaling the meat into his mouth like how Kirby inhales his foes.

Dreamy Bowser- YUM!

Suddenly, Dreamy Bowser began to grow bigger.

Dreamy Bowser- (Burp) Not bad! Now more! More meat!

Parakoopa- O-Ok…Yes, sir!

Mario- Sorry to interrupt you meal, Bowser!

Dreamy Bowser- Mario?! You, Luigi, Yoshi, the orange fuzz ball, and the dancing sissy got here already?! Hey! Minions! Make with the meat already! I've gotta power up to smash these guys!

Then more meat appeared on the plate and Bowser began inhaling them.

Ty- Did Kirby or Yoshi teach Bowser how to eat or something?!

Yoshi- Hey! Yoshi no glutton!

After Dreamy Bowser ate more meat, he began to grow even more.

Dreamy Bowser- More! MOOOORE! Gotta get stronger to stomp that ****head, Mario!

Suddenly, Dreamy Bowser began sucking everything around him like a black hole until he eventually became a giant. Dreamy Bowser looked down at our heroes and roared at them!

Dreamy Bowser- GRAAAWR! Time to give up hope, Mario! You might've defeated the wicked god, Tabuu, but in my dream, I'm the god! I can crush even you, the orange fuzz ball, and the dancing sissy like the bugs that you are!

Just then, Kamek flew in on his broomstick.

Shantae- You again? Didn't we already take care of you, Kamek?!

Kamek- You think you can get rid of me so easily? No! Lord Bowser, how you've grown! Still, I will use my magic to make you greater!

Dreamy Luigi- Not to worry, guys! I know just what to do!

Then a bunch of mini Dreamy Luigi's merged with Dreamy Luigi until Dreamy Luigi became giant as well.

Dreamy Bowser- Transforming into a giant…I invented that, pal!

Dreamy Bowser roared at Dreamy Luigi as several Doomships flew behind him. Some were even behind Dreamy Luigi.

Dreamy Bowser- No way some loser gets to bite my style!

Kamek- Bowser, sire! Your loyal minions stand at the ready!

Dreamy Bowser- Ah, time for my dream to finally come true! SHOW TIME!

Then the Doomships behind Dreamy Luigi shot the ground behind him, leaving only lava behind the patch land Dreamy Luigi was standing on.

Dreamy Bowser- GWAHAHAHA! Nowhere to run now!

Then Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped on Dreamy Luigi's head.

Mario- You got this, Luigi! Remember, we're a team and you're not alone!

Dreamy Luigi- Got it!

Dreamy Luigi pulls out his hammer and manages to knock Dreamy Bowser over the side and into the lava. Dreamy Bowser jumped out of the lava and back on the land.

Dreamy Bowser- HOW DARE YOU!

Then a huge wall was pulled up to prevent Dreamy Luigi from knocking Dreamy Bowser into the lava like that again. Dreamy Bowser grabbed Dreamy Luigi and tried to push him over the other edge of the platform and into the lava. Suddenly, Dreamy Bowser's left eye was hit with Yoshi's egg bomb, Ty's boomerang, and Shantae's lightning spell.

Dreamy Bowser- My eye!

This gave Dreamy Luigi the chance to push Bowser off of him. Then Dream Bowser charged for Dreamy Luigi, but Dreamy Luigi took a little step to the left and Dreamy Bowser ran into the lava again.

Dreamy Bowser- This is getting annoying!

Then Dreamy Bowser ran back a bit and jumped behind what looked like a fortress. However it was small compared to how big Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Bowser were. First a bunch of Magikoopas appeared at the fortress and fired a magic beam at Dreamy Luigi. Luckily, Shantae created a barrier of her own magic around Dreamy Luigi and blocked the attack. Then a bunch of Shyguy's with spears came out of the fortress and began to swarm Dreamy Luigi's lower body. Yoshi launched his tongue at the Shyguy's, wrapped them all up in it, and ate all the Shyguy's. Then Dream Bowser jumped on the fortress and attempted to perform a pro-wrestling body slam on Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi managed to dodge by stepping backwards. Dreamy Bowser was stunned for a bit before Luigi grabbed Dreamy Bowser's tail. Then Dreamy Luigi spun Dreamy Bowser around like how Mario did it in Super Mario 64 and threw Dreamy Bowser through the fortress. As Dreamy Bowser got back up, he saw what looked like an arena floating in the middle of the lava.

Dreamy Bowser- THERE! That's where I'll finish you!

Then Dreamy Bowser jumps over to the arena and so did Dreamy Luigi.

Dreamy Bowser- Time to say night-night!

Then Dreamy Bowser got into his shell and began spinning like a top. Dreamy Luigi pulled out his hammer and began doing the same thing. Eventually, Dreamy Luigi knocked Dreamy Bowser into the lava again when their spinning bodies collided.

Prince Dreambert- Dreamy Luigi, it's time to finish him off!

Dreamy Luigi- Got it. Alright everyone! Blast off!

Dreamy Luigi jumped so high, he was able to reach a Power Star. Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped on the Power Star before Luigi threw it at Dreamy Bowser. Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae managed to steer the Power Star into Bowser and knocked him to the ground. However, just when it seemed like they've won, Kamek appeared again.

Kamek- Ooh, sire…Bowser…How could this happen…And yet…there is still hope. With my last spell, I will give you tremendous power…

Then a bunch of Magikoopas appeared along with Kamek and they all transferred their magic to Dreamy Bowser. Suddenly, Dreamy Bowser was back on his feet and now even twice as big.

Dreamy Luigi- Mario…I think I'm going to need to change my pants when we get back to the real world…

Yoshi- This look bad!

Mario- I think that's an understatement, Yoshi…

Dreamy Bowser- GAAHAAHAA! I FEEL GREAT! FINISHING YOU ASSHOLES WILL BE A PIECE OF CAKE!

Dreamy Bowser took in a deep breath and spat out a massive fireball. As the fireball was coming at Dreamy Luigi, he began to panic.

Mario- Luigi, calm down! Use the red star!

Dreamy Luigi- I hope that will do it…RED STAR!

Then Dreamy Luigi transformed into Ultra Dreamy Luigi and still giant as well. Dreamy Luigi charged a white fireball to full power and threw it at the the fireball Dreamy Bowser launched. Luckily, it brushed Dreamy Bowser's fireball away and hit him, knocking Dreamy Bowser into the lava.

Prince Dreambert- Quickly, while he's stunned! We need to finish him off now!

Then Ultra Dreamy Luigi jumped up high again, but this time, he grabbed a Grand Power Star instead of a regular Power Star.

Ultra Dreamy Luigi- Let's give this another go!

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped on the Grand Power Star.

Yoshi- Wait! Won't Rosalina get mad for using Grand Power Star?

Ultra Dreamy Luigi- Well, it's for an important cause.

Then Luigi threw the Grand Power Star at Dreamy Bowser. Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae managed to ram that Grand Power Star right into Dreamy Bowser. Once Dreamy Bowser was defeated, the entire dream began to fall apart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Wrath of the Bat King**

(Back in the real world)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae exited the Dream World and Luigi woke up. However, Bowser and Antasma were also awake.

Bowser- Mario! How dare you invade my dream! That's private Bowser time!

Antasma- SCREENK! Always these pests vex us…

Bowser- Vex? Whatever! Time to finish these twerps! Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, orange fuzz ball, and dancing sissy, I'll be upstairs! Don't chicken out!

Antasma- SCREENKY! This is the end for you, Dreambert…SCREETCH! I vill never give you the Dream Stone!...SCREE!

Then Bowser and Antasma took the elevator up to the next floor.

Prince Dreambert- Mario Brothers, the final battle is upon us. Are you ready for this?

Mario- Of course I am. I have my friends with me and that's all I really need.

Ty- That's right, mate! We were able to send a god like Tabuu packing out of our world as a team! This will be a breeze compared to that!

Shantae- And together we can accomplish anything!

Mario- Couldn't have said it better myself. As long as we fight as one, good will always triumph over evil!

Prince Dreambert (Thinks)- Those words…

(Flashback to 1,000 years ago)

In Prince Dreambert's flashback, there stood a man who looked very similar to Mario. Standing behind this man was a group of other warriors.

Man who looked like Mario- I don't care how powerful of a god he is! I refuse to let him destroy everyone and everything I care about! My friends and I have done the impossible as a team many times over. And I know…as long as we fight as one…good will always triumph over evil!

(Flashback ends and the scene is back at the Neo Bowser Castle)

Prince Dreambert (Thinks)- Unbelievable…Mario…he really is his descendant…

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert got on the elevator and rode it to the next floor.

(Roof of the Neo Bowser Castle)

When Mario and the others arrived at the roof of the castle, but it was not the top floor. On that roof was a walkway to a tower of some sort, like where most villains in fairytales lock up a captured princess. Halfway down that walkway were Bowser and Antasma.

Antasma- SCREEP! Impressive to haff come so far…

Prince Dreambert- Antasma! Hear me! This is the end for you! This time, I will ensure you never return!

Antasma- SKREEK! I haff heard those vords before, a long time ago…But this time will be different…I haff Bowser on my si…

Before Antasma could finish that sentence, Bowser smacked Antasma from behind and knocked him to the ground.

Antasma- Vat?! Ouch!

Bowser- Hmph! I don't work well with others!

Antasma- SKREEK! Vat do you mean by this?!

Bowser- I mean you're an idiot! You thought you were using me? ME?! Buddy, I was playing you like a bat fiddle!

Antasma- Vut in the…NO! How could you?!

Bowser- I'll tell you how. This castle? Peach? The Dream Stone? ALL MINE! You hear me? They belong to Bowser! Also, I know you ancient dark creatures love to double-cross others. Like how Tabuu double-crossed strange rat in Grand Metropolis.

Then a Parakoopa arrives while carrying Princess Peach.

Parakoopa- Lord Bowser! Everything's set!

Princess Peach- MARIO! LUIGI!

Bowser- Why don't you dumbasses have yourselves a pity party? Me, I'm done with you!

Then Bowser pulls out the Dream Stone.

Bowser- Dream Stone! Let's get dreamy! Take me to the top!

Then a beam of rainbow colored light surrounds Bowser, Princess Peach, and the Parakoopa as it brings them to the top of the tallest tower in the castle.

Yoshi- At least they no longer working together.

Prince Dreambert- Such a betrayal. I pity you, Antasma!

Antasma got himself back up and glared at Prince Dreambert.

Antasma- SCREEP! Save your pity! Save it for Bowser! I vas planning to kill him later, but I vill deal vith him sooner ven expected! But before I take him…Dreambert…I vill…TAKE YOU!

Prince Dreambert- So it comes to this, Antasma! I accept! Let's settle this once and for all!

Then Antasma creates a dream portal.

Antasma- SCREEYEE! I can open dream portals venever I vish now. You might've stopped me from absorbing all of Bowser's dream energy, but I've gained enough to end you! In the Dream Vorld, I vill be at my full strength!

Antasma jumps into the dream portal and Prince Dreambert. Mario rushed to jump in as well, but the portal closed before he could reach it.

Starlow- Dreambert…

Mario- Damn it! He shouldn't have gone after Antasma alone!

Suddenly, the dream portal opened again and Prince Dreambert was thrown out of it. Dreambert had wounds all over his body and he was mostly covered in blood.

Luigi- Dreambert!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, and Starlow rushed to Dreambert.

Ty- What the hell happened to you, mate?!

Prince Dreambert- Antasma…has become…stronger than I thought…Mario…descendant of the hero…who defeated Tabuu…I beg of you…save this world…and the Dream Stone…

Mario- Don't you worry…we'll get the job done!

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped into the dream portal. Luigi was about to enter as well, but Dreambert stopped him.

Prince Dreambert- No, Luigi…you will enter the Dream World…by other means…

(In Antasma's dream)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae arrived and were horrified to see the creature that stood before them. Antasma took the form that resembled demon sorcerer from RPG's such as Final Fantasy (and FFXIII does not suck in my opinion).

Yoshi- Wait! Where Luigi?

Suddenly, Dreamy Luigi and Prince Dreambert appeared right behind them. However, Dreambert was looking weak and still injured from before.

Dreamy Luigi- Right here, guys. Dreambert thought it would be best if I entered through my dreams instead of the dream portal.

Prince Dreambert- Wounded I may be…but I can still help…

Antasma- It is pointless, Dreambert!

Then Dreamy Luigi merges with Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae to give them a dreamy boost.

Dreamy Luigi- You'll need this, Mario! RED STAR!

Then Mario transformed into Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- Good call, Luigi. I might be needing our most powerful transformation in this fight.

Antasma surrounded himself with a bunch of these black orbs, at least 12 of them. Then he picked two of them up and actually ate those two black orbs.

Antasma- I might be physically here in the Dream Vorld, but I still have my vays to give myself a dreamy boost too! I feel stronger already!

Then Antasma made a large energy ball appear in his claw and threw it at Yoshi. This knocked Yoshi into the air and crashing a few feet away.

Ultra Mario- Yoshi!

Ultra Mario rushed to help Yoshi get up, but Antasma tried to attack Ultra Mario while his back was turned. Just then, Antasma noticed something.

Antasma- Vait a minute! Vere are that Tasmanian tiger and that genie girl?

Then Antasma was hit from behind by Ty's Zapperangs and Shantae's lightning spell. It stopped Antasma from attacking Ultra Mario and knocked him to the ground.

Antasma- You ****ing pest are annoying!

Suddenly, Antasma covered himself in a purple smoke and out of the smoke came several smaller bats with Antasma's face on them. They began to swarm Ty and Shantae, but then Yoshi got back up and wrapped his tongue around all the bats.

Yoshi- Yoshi no let monster hurt friends!

Antasma's voice- That vasn't a smart thing to do, little dinosaur…

Suddenly, Yoshi just fell asleep (ironic because they're in the Dream World) and was acting like he was having a serious nightmare.

Ultra Mario- Come on, Yoshi! Wake up!

Then Yoshi spat out a huge amount of that purple smoke and woke up. When the smoke cleared, there stood Antasma.

Shantae- Yoshi, what the hell just happened?!

Yoshi- No let bats touch you! When Antasma turn into bats, they make sleep when touch and Antasma get into dream or more like nightmare!

Antasma fired another ball of energy at them, but Ultra Mario shot a fully charged white fireball to counter it. The two attacks collided and shattered upon impact.

Ultra Mario- That was close!

Antasma- But your luck vill not last forever!

Then Antasma pulls Dreamy Luigi from Ultra Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae.

Dreamy Luigi- Hey! What the **** is going on?!

Antasma- Let's see how well you assholes do without your dreamy buddy.

Then Antasma put Dreamy Luigi into one of the black orbs surrounding his body. Then the black orbs began rotating around.

Shantae- Like the cup and ball game…

Ty- In this case, Antasma would've most likely have hidden Luigi on either the front or the back of himself.

Mysterious voice in Ultra Mario's head- No…second orb to the left…

Ultra Mario- What the…?!

Yoshi- Something wrong, Mario?

Ultra Mario- Something just told me the second orb from the left. I think that's the orb where Antasma hid Luigi. I'll distract him while you destroy that orb!

Yoshi- Yoshi help Mario too!

Antasma fired more energy balls at them, but they managed to dodge them. Then Ultra Mario jumped on Yoshi's saddle and Yoshi began charging for Antasma. Antasma's attacks were fast, but so was Yoshi's footwork. Not as fast as Sonic's, but still good enough. When Yoshi got close enough, Ultra Mario jumped off of Yoshi and hit Antasma with a Super Jump Punch. That did hurt Antasma, but he retaliated by smacking Ultra Mario with his claw and pinning him to the ground. Just then, Antasma heard the sound of something breaking. When he turned to see what it was, he saw Ty and Shantae smashing the black orb that was placed second to the left of him.

Antasma- No! Not that one!

When the black orb shattered, out came Dreamy Luigi.

Dreamy Luigi- Yeah HOO! I'm free!

Then Dreamy Luigi merged with his friends again. With Dreamy Luigi giving Ultra Mario a boost again, he broke free from Antasma's grip crammed a fully charged white fireball into Antasma's body.

Antasma- No! My body! How could this happen?!

Just then, Antasma envisioned Mario as another man he fought 1,000 years ago.

Antasma (thinks)- That man…it can't be him…he passed avay 1,000 years ago…unless…his line…

Ultra Mario's white fireball was destroying Antasma's body from within and beams of light were coming from his body.

Antasma- IT CAN'T BE…

Then Antasma's body briefly turns into a bunch of rainbow colored lights as he fades way into nothingness.

(Back at in the real world)

Mario, Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae jumped out of the dream portal as Luigi woke up.

Starlow- Did you do it?

Mario- Yes…we defeated Antasma…now all that left is Bowser…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The True Power of the Dream Stone**

With Antasma defeated, Mario and his friends began climbing up the tower where Bowser took Princess Peach. Inside was a winding staircase that looked pretty long. But at the top standing next to a large pile of oversized bob-bombs were Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk.

Corporal Paraplonk- Oh, come ON! Seriously! Those bastards caught up to us already!

Sergeant Guy- No good! We can expect no mercy!

Private Goomp- Corporal Paraplonk! Sergeant Guy! We will defend this castle, men! Rise up! THIS IS OUR TIME!

Starlow- The three stooges…again…

Shantae- I agree with you, Starlow. I thought they would've given up by now.

Then those three minions began rolling the bob-bombs down the winding staircase, in a vain attempt to stop Mario and his friends from reaching the top. After avoiding all of the bob-bombs and reaching the top of the stairs, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk were all that stood in their way to Bowser.

Ty- Seriously mates, haven't you had enough for one day?

Shantae- Just step out of the way and we won't hurt you.

Then Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk made one last desperate charge on our heroes. But rather than fighting, Mario and the others stepped to the side and the three ran off the ledge of the winding staircase.

Private Goomp- EVERY DAMN TIME!

Sergeant Guy- THAT'S IT FOR ME!

Corporal Paraplonk- WELL, I GUESS THAT'S PAR FOR THE COURSE…

Then those three unfortunate minions fell down the stair in a typical cartoonish fashion.

Mario- You know, I just can't help but feel sorry for them. Let's just leave them alone for now. We got bigger fish to fry.

(At the top of the tallest tower in the Neo Bowser Castle)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert finally reached the top of the castle. At the end, they saw Princess Peach locked in a cell of some kind.

Princess Peach- MARIO! LUIGI!

Mario and Luigi walked over to the cell, but part of the ground crumbled to pieces.

Bowser- GWAHAHA!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert looked up and saw Bowser floating in a bubble of dream energy created by the Dream Stone. Bowser landed right in front of them and the bubble vanished.

Bowser- It's about to end for you, chumps!

Shantae- Drop the tough-guy act, already! Without that Dream Stone, you're a little nothing!

Bowser- Hmph! How dare you, you dancing sissy! I'm just using available resources! That's called STRATEGY! Look it up, bitch!

Prince Dreambert- Nonetheless, we cannot allow you to use the Dream Stone any longer! And we must cast you down like we did Antasma before you!

Bowser- Antasma? That ****ing bat guy? Don't compare me to him! Now Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, orange fuzz ball, and dancing sissy! It's time to say good night! I'm gonna use the Dream Stone to POOF! Make you disappear!

Bowser held the Dream Stone above his head and began to levitate above the ground.

Bowser- Now, Dream Stone! Make these fools…

Suddenly, a pink beam of energy zapped Bowser from behind. Starlow was standing next to Princess Peach's cell and using the power of Princes Peach's wishes to attack Bowser.

Ty- What is Starlow doing?!

Luigi- She's a Star Sprite. She has to gain power from the wishes of pure hearts and weaken evil hearts around her.

Starlow- How do you like THAT action?! Feel the power of good thoughts!

Suddenly, the Dream Stone fell to pieces and Bowser fell to the ground. Bowser just stared in shock as remanence of the stone rained down.

Bowser- What?! NOOOOO! The Dream Stone! NOT YET!

Then Bowser began inhaling like crazy and all of the pieces of the Dream Stone flew into his mouth. Suddenly, a dark mist surrounded Bowser's body. Bowser began acting like he as was choking on chicken bone.

Prince Dreambert- The…Dream Stone…He inhaled its fragments!

Suddenly, a huge burst of bright light covered the entire area. When the light faded, Mario and the others saw Bowser…only he had…changed. Bowser was now five times as big and his body had a rainbow colored glow. The same color pattern as Tabuu's wings. And it looked like the Dream Stone was sticking out of his forehead.

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser- I feel incredible! I feel like I've become as strong as Tabuu! POWER, BABY!

Prince Dreambert- He absorbed it all…The Dream Stone's energy! This grows ill! Starlow!

Then Starlow and Prince Dreambert tried to remove the Dream Stone on Ultimate Dreamy Bowser's forehead, but it wouldn't budge. Then Ultimate Dreamy Bowser smacked them off of him.

Starlow- His power is just too much for us!

Mario- No different than fighting Tabuu! I know we can win if we fight together! We all defeated Tabuu, an actual god, as a team! This will be no different!

Prince Dreambert- I'm glad to see you still have the fighting spirit, Mario! Before we exited the Dream World, I grabbed something for you and Luigi!

Then Prince Dreambert those Mario and Luigi two red stars.

Mario- Just what we needed! Come on, Luigi!

Then Mario and Luigi ate the red stars and turned into Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi.

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser- You think your ultra forms will stop me?

Bowser spat out a rainbow colored flame at them, but Ultra Mario and the others managed to dodge.

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser- Check out my flame! Yeah! I'm ****ing ROCKING this new look! Oh man, I have so much power! I can do whatever the hell I want! Peach…the island…the world…ALL OF IT…MINE! And you guys are…COOKED!

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser launched another rainbow flame breath, but Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi jumped over it. Then Ultimate Dreamy Bowser swung his tail and knocked Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi to the ground. Ultimate Dreamy Bowser opened his mouth again, but before he could use his flame breath, Ty's Frostyrangs and Shantae's ice spell went into Ultimate Dreamy Bowser's mouth and down his throat.

Ultimate Dreamy Bower- Hey! What's going on?!

Suddenly, Ultimate Dreamy Bowser's flame breath exploded in his belly. This knocked Ultimate Dreamy Bowser into the wall and made him spit out both of Ty's Frostyrangs. Ty walked over to pick up his Frostyrangs, but did it reluctantly.

Ty- Yuck! Did I really need to throw my Frostyrangs into Bowser's mouth like that?! They're covered in his drool now, mates!

Shantae- At least we put his flames out.

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser- I should've known you fools would put up a fight when you begun working together like that! That was how you brought Tabuu to his knees in Grand Metropolis. But I can call for backup too!

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser suddenly created dreamy versions of his minion from thin air. Dreamy Goombas, Dreamy Koopas, Dreamy Shyguy's, Dreamy bob-bombs, and a Dreamy Doomship. The dreamy versions of the ordinary minions charged for them, but they did vanish after only one hit. Then the Dreamy Doomship aimed its cannon and fired. Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the cannonball and flung it right back at the Dreamy Doomship. Then the Bowser face on the mast of the Dreamy Doomship shot fire at Yoshi. Yoshi's tongue couldn't catch this, so Yoshi ran instead. The Dreamy Doomship flew after Yoshi, continuing to shoot its flames at Yoshi. But as Yoshi kept running away from the Dreamy Doomship, Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi got on the Dreamy Doomship and smashed the thing to pieces with their hammers until it exploded. Just then, Ultra Luigi was pulled into Ultimate Dreamy Bowser's claw like a tractor beam.

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser- Hey, Mario! Want your brother back? Go fetch!

Then Ultimate Dreamy Bowser chucked Ultra Luigi like a stone. Luckily, Yoshi was able to catch Ultra Luigi before he could hit the ground. Ultimate Dreamy Bowser was getting annoyed by this, but before he could attack again, Ty's Flamerangs hit his tail and set it on fire. Ultimate Dreamy Bowser panicked as he tried to put it out, leaving himself vulnerable for Elephant Shantae to charge right into him from the side and knocking him to the ground.

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser- You guys are really pissing me off!

Then Ultimate Dreamy Bowser pulled Ty and Shantae into each of his claws like he did with Ultra Luigi earlier and began squeezing them as tight as he could in his grip.

Ultimate Dreamy Bowser- I should've known! Take out the orange fuzz ball and the dancing sissy before the Mario Brothers! I'll squeeze you both until your head pop like a balloon!

Ty and Shantae's faces were starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen, but there was little they could do to try and escape Bowser's grip.

Ultra Mario- Luigi, we have to save Ty and Shantae! Let's do a bros. attack while Bowser is distracted!

Then Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi linked their right arms together like a chain of monkeys, flew into the air, charged for Ultimate Dreamy Bowser, and began spinning like a red and green twister. Before Ultimate Dreamy Bowser knew it, Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi hit him in the back of the head with a spinning double head-butt. The impact was so strong, the Dream Stone on Ultimate Dreamy Bowser's forehead shattered to pieces and a bright light covered the area. When the light faded, Ultimate Dreamy Bowser was back to regular Bowser, but he was now sent flying into the air and probably miles away from Pi'illo Island. Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi changed back to their regular forms and dropped to the ground holding their heads.

Mario- Now I know how Shantae felt back at Pi'illo Temple…

Luigi- Damn, that will leave one big headache!

Then Yoshi, Ty, and Shantae helped Mario and Luigi get back up.

Shantae- At least it wasn't another battle with Tabuu.

Then Mario looks and see's Princess Peach still locked up in that cell.

Mario- Princess Peach! I almost forgot about her!

Then Ty walks up to her cell and unlocks the it with a pair of lock picks.

Princess Peach- Thank you, everyone! Everyone on the island should be safe now.

Suddenly, the entire castle began to shake like crazy.

Luigi- What the hell is happening?!

Prince Dreambert- The castle is about to collapse! And there's no time to try and get out!

Luckily, the Zeekeeper flew by, swooped down, and picked everyone up before the castle exploded. Mario, Yoshi, Ty, Shantae, Starlow, Prince Dreambert, and Princess Peach were riding Zeekeeper's back, but Luigi was in his beak during that escape.

(Pi'illo Castle)

The Zeekeeper dropped off Mario and the others off at the front of the castle.

Mario- Thanks Zeekeeper.

Zeekeeper- You're all welcome. Super heroes and supernatural deities always arrive at the last minutes. I would charge a heavy fee, but this one is on me.

Prince Dreambert- Thank you, great Zeekeeper.

Yoshi- Yoshi pooped…

Ty- You can say that again, mate! I need a vacation after what just happened.

Princess Peach- You know what I've been thinking? Perhaps we should invite the rest of the team for a vacation on Pi'illo Island. After all the work you all did to prepare Smash City with little rest, I figure they could use this vacation as much as you do, Mario.

Mario- Not a bad idea. I know that Tabuu's return is inevitable, but I shouldn't worry too much about it that I go stress crazy. Let's send Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, and Pit an invite!

Zeekeeper- One more thing. I have something to tell the Tasmanian Tiger and the half-genie. About that bet you both made, I'm afraid nobody won. Both your technology and your magic proved equally as useful in this adventure.

Mario and Luigi looked at Ty and Shantae in such shock.

Mario- You two made a bet?!

Luigi- Well…that would explain why they were acting so strange.

Ty and Shantae hung their heads in shame.

Ty- Unfortunately…we did…I'm sorry to admit, mate…

Shantae- Ty and I were debating on whether technology or magic is better. And when you requested the both of us for this adventure…we just couldn't resist…

Mario- Ty, Shantae, we are a team. Which means we're supposed to work together. That's how we were able to beat Tabuu! Hell! It's how we were just able to beat Bowser and Antasma! Every single one of us is just as important as the other.

Ty- We understand that now. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said about your magic, Shantae.

Shantae- And I'm sorry for the mean things I said too.

Zeekeeper- Of course this also means now both of you must pay the penalty since you both shook hands on the bet.

Mario- Oh god! Please tell me it wasn't something embarrassing!

(Inside Pi'illo Castle)

Ty and Shantae were standing in middle of the front lobby. However, Ty's hair was died from orange to purple and even though Ty's hair is not that long, the back of his hair was dangling down like Shantae's hair. Ty was also wearing a dancer outfit like the one Shantae usually wears. Shantae on the other hand had died her from purple to orange and her entire body was now covered in Tasmanian tiger fur. Shantae was also wearing a pair of crocodile pants like what Ty usually wears. To make things even worse for them, Sonic, Ash, and Pit were standing in the background, laughing their heads off.

Ash- I can't…I can't (gasps) breathe…hahahaha!

Pikachu was rolling around on Ash's head, also laughing, until he rolled off while still laughing. Ash continued to laugh while slamming his fist into the wall repeatedly.

Sonic- HAHAHA! I don't care if I'm missing a chilidog sale at the Wakeport store! This is SOOO worth it!

Pit and Dark Pit were standing next to each other with each of them having one arm on the other's shoulder.

Pit- HAHAHA! You see, Pittoo! I told you this would be hilarious!

Dark Pit- I'm in such a good mood….haha…that I don't mind you calling me that this time!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit and Dark Pit)- I'm failing to see the humor in this, you two.

Then Mario and Luigi entered the room and Mario put his face to his palm.

Mario- And how long do you both have to dress like this?

Ty and Shantae at the same time- A week…

Mario- Please…don't do another bet like this…

The End


End file.
